Relaxation
by evilly-innocent
Summary: Cloud has had a hard week at ShinRa academy and Zack wants to help him "relax". When Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth decide to help as well, Zack is overjoyed. Hopefully now they can help Cloud relax... story complete
1. Chapter 1 the wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I am just a poor college student exercising my imagination.**

_Why did I agree to this?_ Cloud was sitting at a table in Shinra's lovely (not) cadet cafeteria. It was after hours, so the room was dark. Only the hallway lights coming in through the open door kept the room from becoming pitch black. It was still pretty dark though, since most of the room still lay in shadows. _I hope he comes soon. I really don't want to be in here anymore_. He looked around warily. He was only slightly afraid of the dark, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that. Especially not Zack, Cloud would never hear the end of it if he did. Cloud was waiting for Zack, his raven haired best friend. Cloud had been getting ready to go to sleep when he got a text from Zack on his new PHS, which Zack had gotten him:

Hey spiky. Meet me in the cafeteria in 10 minutes. I have something to show you!

Being the good friend that he was, Cloud got dressed. He made his way to the cafeteria and got there 5 minutes later than Zack told him to be. He had looked around, but Zack was nowhere in sight. So, he sat down to wait for him, hoping that Zack was late and was going to be there any minute.. That had been a half an hour ago._ I wonder where he could possibly be. He better not be trying to scare me again. The last time he did that, I had nightmares for weeks._ He shivered.

As if suspicious at the thought, Cloud studied his surroundings. His blue eyes shifting all over the place, trying to see if anything was moving in the shadows. As far as he could see, there was no one there. But Zack had always been good at sneaking around…

* * *

The raven haired SOLDIER was glad he had enhanced senses. For if he had been any closer to Cloud, he would have been seen and caught. Except he wasn't sneaking up on his chocobo friend. Nope. He was watching Genesis sneak up on him. Zack was smirking in the near darkness. It had been easy (a little too easy) to get Genesis to help him out.

_He was sitting on Genesis's couch, thinking. It had been a stressful week for cloud, full of finals and extra training. He wanted to find a way to help Cloud relax. He was originally going to cook something for him, which probably wasn't a good idea in the first place, but Angeal wanted to hang out with Genesis and Sephiroth. So Zack had to tag along, or risk being left alone._

"_Look, Angeal" Genesis cooed. "Your puppy looks like he's thinking! Oh, but be careful Zack, you don't want to hurt yourself." Genesis was looking at Zack now, a grin spread wide on his face._

_Zack looked at him and sneered, "Oh shut up Genesis. At least I can think." Sephiroth was snickering in the background. A look of surprise passed over Angeal's face. Whatever sephiroth was going to say in response was interrupted when the crimson clad Genesis scoffed._

"_Oh, puh-lease! Don't flatter yourself. As a SOLDIER First, I think way more than you do. If you tried to think even half as hard as I do on a daily basis, your little puppy brain would-" _

"_Enough Genesis," Sephiroth growled, all humor having left his face at seeing how close Genesis was to fighting with Angeal's puppy, "Leave Zack alone, we don't need any fights here."_

_Genesis opened his mouth to protest when Sephiroth dropped his hand to masamune's hilt, which was conveniently leaning against the wall next to Sephiroth's chair. Genesis shut his mouth, shooting Zack a death glare. Sephiroth was going to say something further, but decided against it and turned his gaze towards Zack. "Thank you, Genesis. Now, Zack, what were you thinking about so deeply?" Sephiroth's green cat eyes bore into Zack's purple ones, as if trying to pry the answer out of Zack's brain._

_Zack ducked his head, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "well, uh, Cloud actually." The words starting tumbling out of his mouth. "He has had a really tough week and I was trying to think of a way to cheer him up and help him unwind." He looked up and everyone was smiling. Angeal and Sephiroth shared a knowing look. Genesis looked like he had just thought of something very evil…_

_

* * *

_

After that, it was easy to find a way to cheer up Cloud. Zack and Genesis were to lure Cloud away from his apartment, where they would then blindfold him. Meanwhile, Angeal and Sephiroth were to decorate Cloud's apartment using the leftover decorations Zack had. Easy enough.

Except there were problems. According to messages from Angeal, Sephiroth was having a hard time picking the lock to Cloud's apartment. So, Zack and Genesis had to stall Cloud a little longer than planned. Which would have been just fine, if Cloud hadn't kept looking around suspiciously. He was making it difficult to sneak up and blindfold him.

_If only they would hurry up! Then we can get to helping Cloud relax._ Zack was impatient and checked his PHS for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes. There was a new message from Angeal:

Ok, Seph picked the lock and we are decorating. You can start bringing Cloud up now.

_Perfect_, Zack thought with a grin on his face. He spoke to Genesis in a voice so low, you had to be enhanced to hear it. "Ok Genesis. It's show time."

"Finally," Genesis replied in the same low tone, a little exasperated. "Took them long enough." He crept up slowly on the cadet, the poor kid not even noticing. He was about 10 feet away when he crouched and pounced.

* * *

_Ugh, I am sick of waiting here._ Cloud thought with a grimace._ I am going back to bed. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow._ Cloud was about to get up when he heard a noise behind him. He could have sworn it sounded just like a boot. He turned just in time to see a flash of red coming towards him, then blackness…

* * *

_Authors note: well I hope u guys like this story… its my first attempt at a multiple chapter story. I have other chapters written, but I would like to see some reviews before I upload them… please and thank you =D_


	2. Chapter 2 surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I am just a poor college student exercising my imagination.**

Ch. 2- Surprise!

When he became aware of his surroundings, Cloud realized he couldn't see. Or move for that matter. But he could hear people arguing in whispers next to him. "Damn it, Genesis. You weren't supposed to knock him unconscious!"

_Wait. Genesis? Zack? What the hell?_

"Oh, don't you yell at me! It's not my fault he turned around! That blow would have only stunned him if it had landed properly! So leave me alone!" Cloud heard Genesis huff.

"Ugh, you just better hope he comes to before Angeal and Sephiroth finish decorating," Zack hissed. Good ole Zack. Always looking out for his spiky haired friend.

_Hold on a second._ "Decorating? Decorating what?" Cloud mumbled, confused.

"Spiky! You're awake! Good!" Zack said enthusiastically. You could practically see him bouncing up and down, which he was. Right on top of Cloud's chest.

"Yes. I am awake." An edge of annoyance crept into his voice. "Now can you tell me why I was unconscious in the first place? Or why I can't see anything for that matter? And could you please stop bouncing on top of me?"

Zack stopped his bouncing when he heard just how annoyed his friend was. However, he did not get off, much to Cloud's dismay. All Genesis did was start chuckling. "Well, you can't see because you are blindfolded. Duh."

_Stupid Genesis being a smart-aleck _Cloud thought with a vengeance. He waited for his other question to be answered. When no one said anything else, he prompted, "And why was I unconscious?" That stopped Genesis's chuckling. He felt Zack stiffen on top of him. However, neither of them answered him. He was about to ask (no, demand) the question again when Zack sighed.

"That's because Genesis-" the name said accusingly "-decided to tackle you and knock you unconscious. Instead of just grabbing you from behind and blindfolding you like he was supposed to."

Cloud felt Zack shift and he figured Genesis had tried to smack him upside the head. Cloud didn't care though. He was in a very bad mood. His head ached, he couldn't see, Zack's weight was making it hard to breathe, and he wanted to go back to bed. "Zack," Cloud practically growled the name, "Get off of me. NOW. Or by the goddess I will…" He never finished the threat, for Zack had jumped right off. When Cloud got pissed, he got mean. And violent. No one would think twice about listening to him when he was like that. Not even some of his instructors.

It was weird, considering he looked harmless. But as Zack learned the hard way, he wasn't. Nowhere near. So, he tried his best to stay on Cloud's good side. "Thank you" Cloud responded, no hint of malice left in his voice. Zack didn't relax; he knew that his friend was good at hiding his anger. "Now, can one of you PLEASE explain to me WHY I am blindfolded?"

"That's for us to know and you to soon find out." You could hear the excitement return to Zack's voice.

_Oh no, _cloud sighed._ Not again. Not another one of Zack's "surprises." Then again, Genesis has never tagged along before. Maybe this time would be different._ He thought about that for a second._ Yeah right. Knowing Genesis, he probably is here to help Zack with another one of his evil plots._

"Yeah," Genesis put in, not wanting to be left out. "We don't want to ruin it for you." Cloud was getting ready to demand an answer when, almost out of nowhere, he heard the most annoying noise ever. The sound grated on his nerves and it could only be one thing: Zack's ringtone.

"Hello?" Zack answered. "Oh hey! Are you guys almost done yet?" There was a pause. "Ok, good." There was a longer break now; the other person was talking while Zack walked away, listening. Suddenly he started laughing. "Oh, you think that was stupid? You would not believe what Genesis did…"

While Zack started telling whoever was on the phone what Genesis did, Cloud was plotting. _Ok, well I am sooo not going to sit here and wait for whatever Zack has planned for me. I have to figure out a way to escape._

After some careful plotting, he had thought of the perfect plan. Unknown to him, a grin was slowly spreading across his face. Since he wasn't tied up, only blindfolded, he was going to rip the blindfold off and take off out of the cafeteria. _Perfect, like I said… But wait, _he thought glumly,_ that won't work. Genesis will catch me before I even leave the cafeteria. Damn. _His face fell at the thought, along with his grin.

Just as his hope of escape was leaving him, he heard Genesis get up and walk away. Towards Zack most likely, since Zack was going into detail about Genesis's antics throughout the night. _Now's my chance!_ Cloud waited until he heard Genesis try to wrestle the phone out of Zack's grasp, and then he acted. He ripped off the blindfold and jumped up off of the floor, his feet only momentarily hindering him. He sprinted towards the partway open door, kicking it shut behind him. _Yes! Freedom!_

_

* * *

_

authors note:

_i know.. i ended with another cliff hanger... please dont attack/kill me... __it's not my fault my brain likes cliff hangers... although, i do hope you all liked this chapter.. __i know i did =D_

_will cloud be able to get away? or will his plan be foiled? im still not 100% myself :-D_

_i want to thank golden feathers edward, all around yaoi fangirl, and happydragon411 for reviewing! =D its good to know that others enjoy my randomness as much as i do..._

_please read and review... then i can put up more chapters =D_

_reviewing would be much appreciated..._

_also, i am forced to share my flashdrive with my mom, so updating might be a little weird... i will try to update every tuesday though :-D  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

**disclaimer: i dont own final fantasy vii or any of its characters.** I wish i did, but the wish gods are evil and didn't grant me my wish.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... slight fluff.. i guess... im not sure =D ok, so this chapter is much longer than any of the others. have fun!

Ch. 3- Escape!

Cloud flew out of the cafeteria and skidded to the left. He heard Zack curse behind him and call his name, but he didn't stop. No, he went even faster. He wasn't going to be caught by Zack and Genesis again. _If I can get to the elevator before they catch me, I can lock myself in my apartment. They wouldn't dare break down my door and the deadbolt will keep them from picking the lock. Then I will be free of them and their evil plans!_

He rounded a corner and saw someone stepping out of the elevator. "Sir! Hold the door please!" the man looked startled, but held open the elevator door. Cloud ran in and caught himself on the far wall. He turned around and said, "Thanks!" just as the doors were closing. He hit the button for the 30th floor and settled in to wait.

-*- (a/n: this is supposed to be a break in the story, for those who didn't get it already ;-D)

The elevator had reached the 15th floor when a thought popped into his head. He hit the elevator stop button._ Were they chasing after me?_ Cloud couldn't remember and it was starting to freak him out. He remembered Zack call his name, but had they actually chased after him? Even if he had a head start, their strength would have let them get at least close to him. He was worried at the thought.

Zack was on his PHS talking to Angeal. Genesis was snickering in the background. Zack shot him an annoyed look. "Hey, are you guys almost done decorating?"

A sigh. _Almost, why Zack?_ Angeal said on the other end of the line.

"Good, good." Zack smiled. "I would recommend that you send Sephiroth to the elevators, though."

A pause. _And why would I want to do that?_

"Well," Zack and Genesis shared a look and as they headed towards the other elevator. "Cloud managed to get away."

Angeal paused. _Nice one pup. All you had to do was blindfold him and keep him secure._ Another sigh._ Now, how did he, a cadet, manage to get away from you guys, two SOLDIERS?_

Zack heard someone mutter _oh joy_ and retreating footsteps in the background. Sephiroth off to the elevators most likely. Seconds later, Genesis's PHS rang. Zack left Genesis to talk to Sephiroth and pushed the up button for the elevator. "Well, Genesis was trying to get the phone from me and we kinda got distracted." Zack scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "The next thing we see is Cloud's skinny backside flying out of the cafeteria door. We would have chased after him, but since he was headed for his apartment, we figured we would warn you and you could stop him."

There was a pause on Angeal's end. _Ok, fine. Seph will stop him. Where are you guys so we know how long to stall him._

The elevator binged and the door opened. "Just got in the elevator, we'll be up in a few." He hung up and Hit the 30 button, an evil smirk growing on his face.

_Its probably nothing,_ Cloud tried to convince himself. _Maybe I just didn't hear them coming. I had enough of a head start. Maybe I was far enough ahead to not hear them chasing after me._ A smile grew on his face. _Yeah, that's it. I beat them._ He let out a little laugh. _Silly strife, _he hit the button that started the elevator again. _Always being suspicious. Not everyone is plotting against you._

A couple minutes later, Cloud reached his floor. The doors opened to reveal a surprised Sephiroth, his PHS halfway to his ear.

"S-Sir!" Cloud stammered and saluted, "Sorry to have startled you!"

Sephiroth smirked, "No problem, Cloud. I was actually here to see you."

"Sir?" Cloud was confused. "What do you mean?" He stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, I came down here to talk to you about a report you filed yesterday. I knocked on your door, but you never answered. I was actually getting ready to call you when you startled me." Another half smirk.

"Oh, ok." Cloud smiled back. They started walking towards his apartment, "So, what did you want to know about the report? Did I do something wrong to it?"

Sephiroth's emerald green eyes bore into Cloud's cerulean ones. "Well—" Sephiroth began when Cloud heard something that made his skin crawl. A bing. A bing from an elevator reaching his floor, to be precise. He looked back at the elevator door opening, revealing Zack and parts of Genesis. Then he looked back up at Sephiroth beseechingly. Sephiroth smiled down at him (as much as Sephiroth could smile) his eyes smirking at him.

"Oh, no! Not you too!" Cloud exclaimed, horrified. He looked back and saw Zack and Genesis stepping out of the elevator. He looked back at Sephiroth. Cloud then tried to dodge around Sephiroth and escape. He managed to get around Sephiroth, but was caught from behind before he could get far. Someone locked their arms around his waist, effectively trapping him. He squeaked in fear.

"Oh, no you don't." Sephiroth whispered in his ear. Cloud tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Sephiroth was too strong. He stopped resisting after he realized it was futile and let Sephiroth crush him into his strong chest. "See," Sephiroth whispered, "It's not that bad, is it?" Cloud sighed.

Zack came bouncing into Cloud's field of vision. His trademark grin plastered on his face. "Ooh, you're a wily one spiky. I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you next time." Cloud glared at him.

"If Cloud trusts you long enough for a next time Zack," Genesis remarked somewhere off to Cloud's left. Zack's joyful expression fell somewhat. Zack glared at Genesis and opened his mouth to retort.

To avoid a fight, Sephiroth said, "I know Zack. Why don't you go see if Angeal is ready?" Zack's brilliant smile returned in a heartbeat.

"Ok!" Zack said as he literally bounced down the hallway towards Cloud's apartment.

_Great. Angeal too?_ Cloud sulked. _Is everyone plotting against me? At least now I know why they weren't chasing after me. No need when I am heading towards another trap. Damn. _Cloud huffed. He would have crossed his arms had they not been pinned at his sides.

Genesis came around and stared at Cloud, their faces less than 2 inches apart. He could feel the older man's breath on his lips. Cloud shivered slightly at the sensation. "So," Genesis purred, "what shall we do while we are waiting, hmm?"

Normally Cloud would have been all for what Genesis was suggesting. Today, however, he was not in the mood. "Don't even think about it Genesis," Cloud snapped out. "I'm still very annoyed with you, so back off before I take away your happy place." His eyes looked sinister.

Sephiroth tightened his grip on Cloud in response, now practically crushing the poor cadet. "It appears that that would be a little difficult, don't you think?"

Cloud tilted his head back as far as he could in order to look at Sephiroth, his blue eyes blazing. "No," he said in outright defiance. "It would be quite easy actually."

Sephiroth highly doubted that, since he was mako enhanced and the cadet was not. However, he had been present the one time Zack crossed Cloud, and the young cadet had been vicious. Zack didn't even have a chance. He didn't want to risk Cloud getting really pissed off again. "Genesis, leave Cloud alone." When he saw Genesis getting ready to protest, he asked, "Please? For me?" He turned the full power of his pleading eyes on Genesis. Sephiroth really didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not because Genesis was being an idiot.

"Fine, ruin my fun. Spoil sport." At this, Genesis went and sat down against the wall in front of Cloud. He pulled out his battered copy of LOVELESS and started reading, muttering to himself all the while.

It seems Cloud wasn't ready to calm down "Don't you ever get sick of that stupid play Genesis?" Cloud sneered. Sephiroth was astonished. Normally a comment like that would piss Genesis off and send him on a tirade about the joys of his beloved play.

Surprisingly, Genesis did nothing but smile. "Of course not Mr. Chocobo. I could never get sick of this marvelous piece of art." He held the book up to emphasize his words.

Cloud struggled in Sephiroth's grasp again, his hope for a fight demolished by Genesis's lack of reaction. Sephiroth was going to tell the two to quit irritating each other when Zack poked his head through the doorway. "You guys can bring Cloud now, we are all ready for him." A huge grin was on his face. Cloud sighed in defeat.

* * *

_author's note:_

_yay chapter 3! =D im having a lot of fun writing this chapter..._

_frankly, i like the concept of sephiroth smiling... even if its only a little bit... he just doesn't strike me as a stick in the mud =D so, he will be smiling and he will like it... if he doesn't, well thats too bad.. im the author and he's the character.. theres nothing he can do about it *evil smile*_

_please dont kill me for picking on cloud... or zack... i don't mean to, its just how the story is written_

_thanks to all around yaoi fangirl, xXxOTAKU-444xXx, mizperceived, Tobi-Uchiha, Twilight Valentine, and Golden feathers Edward for reviewing! its good to know that others enjoy the rambles from the thing i call a brain =D hugs all around!_

_i hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! so, clouds "party"... should he be afraid? with Zack in charge, thats probably the best course of action. __thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated! =D_

_if you havent previously noticed, i plan on reviewing every monday until the end of the story... i might have to reply on a random tuesday, but i plan on every monday =D_


	4. Chapter 4 the party

**disclaimer: i dont own ffvii, blah blah blah... wish i did, but i dont blah blah blah =D you all know the drill.**

ok, so i like this chapter... it has pie! =D read away!**  
**

Ch. 4- The Party

Cloud tried to resist when Sephiroth started dragging him towards his apartment. He didn't like the grin on Zack's face. If Zack was smiling, it was usually a good idea to head in the other direction, if you could. Being trapped by Sephiroth, as he was, didn't allow him the chance to escape, however. Cloud sighed in defeat, resigned to his fate.

Zack caught sight of Cloud's defeated expression. "Come on spiky! You know i wouldn't do anything to hurt you. It's not going to be that bad! Trust me!"

"Says you," he heard Cloud mumble. Zack's cheerful mood was starting to deflate. All he wanted to do was help Cloud relax and unwind after a hard week. It seemed like an easy enough thing to do. Now all he seemed to be doing was making Cloud's week even worse. His master plan wasn't looking all that great anymore.

Angeal greeted the four of them at the door. He saw Cloud's and Zack's almost matching expressions and ruffled the hair on both of their heads. "Hey, cheer up you two. It's not the end of the world." He watched their faces to gauge their expressions. His words didn't seem to be having any affect at all. "Come on Zack, cheer up. It was your idea to help your friend in the first place, and it was a very good idea. Stop looking like someone took away all your candy, and then ate it all without sharing."

Zack looked up, his expression a little brighter. _At the mention of sugar, most likely_. Angeal grinned. Maybe not as excited as it was earlier, but it was better than the kicked puppy look he had. Zack smiled at him, "Thanks Angeal! I take that as a compliment."

Genesis snorted and had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. Zack and Angeal glared at him, having guessed that Genesis was laughing at the thought of Zack thinking about something serious. Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He started questioning his friend's sanity, but he knew that voicing his concern would only send the red-clad SOLDIER into a tirade.

Angeal glared at his friend for a moment then turned his gaze towards cloud. "And you," he reached behind him to grab something, "If you don't cheer up soon, well, then we are just going to have to eat this pie without you."

Angeal brought out the strawberry pie from the table that was set just inside the door behind him. He held it out in front of cloud. It was a glorious pastry. Freshly made that morning with lots of strawberries. Originally, Angeal had made it for their dessert after dinner, but when Zack came up with the idea of a party, he decided to give it to the cadet instead. Everyone knew cloud was a sucker for strawberry pie, thanks to Zack.

Cloud stared at the pie with longing. _Darn them! They know I can't resist strawberry pie! It's my only weakness!_ He groaned internally. _Well, besides candy, but that's besides the point! I knew I shouldn't have told Zack about that. But, oh man, it looks so good!_ _It even looks fresh!_ Cloud had to stop himself from drooling at the thought. He looked up to meet Angeal's gaze, his eyes full of longing. Angeal stared back for a moment, then looked over his head at Sephiroth. The arms surrounding him dropped away and he heard Sephiroth shift away from him.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth, then back at Angeal. He stared at the pie longingly, then down the hall at the elevator. Pie or elevator? He couldn't decide and it was starting to annoy him.

"_Now what I want most, is the 'Gift of the Goddess'… the goddess is cruel, to create such a trial."_ Genesis chuckled and Cloud looked at him confused at the LOVELESS quote. "You know Cloud," Genesis elaborated, "I don't think that strawberry pie quite counts as the gift of the goddess. Although if you continue with your indecision any longer, I might start rolling on the floor, laughing my head off. I am sure Zack will be there right along side of me." Zack started chuckling.

Cloud didn't reply and looked back at the marvelous creation in front of him. After a second, Zack started laughing out loud, having decided that Genesis was right and Cloud's reaction to the pie was hysterical. Genesis started giggling under his breath, while Angeal tried valiantly not to laugh. He couldn't quite keep the amused grin off his face though. Cloud looked indignant and huffed at the idiots- friends, he mentally corrected himself- and crossed his arms.

Cloud heard a crash on the floor behind him and he looked to see Zack rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off and clutching his side. Genesis was leaning against the wall to keep himself from following Zack's example. Angeal couldn't hold his amusement in any more and started chuckling, and did he just hear Sephiroth snicker? Cloud glared at them all and stalked into his apartment, the pie temporarily forgotten in his anger. He stopped frozen a couple of feet from the door, feet rooted to the carpet.

His apartment was… shiny. And colorful. It was like a glitter monster had come in and barfed everywhere. Knowing it was Zack's idea, the idea of a glitter monster wouldn't surprise him in the least. His apartment was…. strange…. and overwhelming to say the least. Definitely Zack's idea. Glitter pretty much covered every surface, and it looked like party streamers were plastered to the ceiling. Frankly it was giving him a headache. If Angeal decorated places for parties like this, then it was proof that he was hanging around Zack WAY too much. Cloud noticed what looked like Wutaiian takeout on his table. Plenty for the 5 of them, for sure.

Cloud had to admit, this wasn't half as bad as he thought it would be, given it was Zack's idea. Although, now he had a major headache. He was going to pay Zack back somehow. He rubbed his head to try to alleviate the pain there. _Angeal must have reigned Zack's enthusiasm in. or he could have learned to mellow out?_ Cloud laughed at the thought. Zack. Mellow out? That was really funny. The last time Zack had thought to help Cloud "relax", he ordered a stripper. Which caused Cloud to flush bright red in embarrassment and Zack to laugh at him. Yeah, Zack and mellow don't belong in the same universe, let alone the same sentence. Cloud started chuckling.

Zack grabbed him in a headlock and proceeded to give him a knuckle sandwich. "What's so funny, eh?" Cloud giggled louder at his friends antics. He was still annoyed at the bunch of them, but it was mostly tempered by the fact that Zack hadn't gone completely overboard. Again. The pie probably helped cool down his irritation too.

"Zack!" Cloud laughed, "Quit it!" Cloud didn't know why, but for some reason the top of his head was extremely ticklish and Zack always managed to find the spot that tickled the most. Yeah, he was weird like that.

Zack chuckled and released his captive, only to have Genesis sweep Cloud off his feet. Cloud wiggled, trying to get out of Genesis's grasp. He didn't like being manhandled by his older lovers. It was unfair that they were so much stronger than he was, they didn't need to prove it at every opportunity. "Genesis!" Cloud screeched at an octave that hurt all of the SOLDIER'S ears. "Let me down!" When Genesis failed to comply, he grabbed Genesis's LOVELESS book. Luckily for him (but unluckily for Genesis) the book was peaking out from underneath Genesis's coat and in perfect position for stealing. Cloud then threw the book into the bathroom. However, instead the sound of a book connecting with a wall, they heard a splash. Whether Cloud had great aim or he was just lucky, because he had managed to throw the book right into the toilet.

"LOVELESS!" Genesis cried out and dropped his captive. Cloud twisted midair and landed on all fours as Genesis ran towards the bathroom. The 3 other SOLDIERS heard Genesis's cry of pain and they looked at the blond before them.

"I told you I would take away your happy place Genesis!" Cloud yelled down the hall, "You should've listened to me!" All he got in response was another wail from the red head. Cloud turned his gaze to the other 3 men. "Now, any of you want to mess with me some more?" The 3 men quickly shook their heads. "Good." Cloud raised onto his feet and headed towards the kitchen, where he dished some food out for himself. He decided to ignore the gaping men in front of him. eventually, the other 3 followed in after him. They should be feeling bad for their friend and his predicament, but they were too busy trying not to laugh at they funniness of it all.

* * *

authors note: ok i wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! i like reviews, they signify that others are reading the drabbles from my brain. =D

so, i plan on only having another chapter after this one... unless someone gives me some good ideas on how to continue it =D i might randomly think of another good chapter for this story in the future, but for now i only have 1 more planned =D

i enjoyed this chapter the best... probably because it has pie in it=D im a sucker for strawberry pie... so i give you all virtual slices! enjoy! =p

please forgive me for beating on genesis (figuratively), my brother gave me the idea to put loveless in the toilet... so blame him and not me =D

Genesis: my poor poor book!

Me: *pats on back* it'll be okay genesis...

hope you enjoyed the chapter! reviews are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, i don't own FFVII or anything related to it *sigh* i do own an advent children dvd, but thats about it... much to my dismay.

Cloud wasn't in a good mood. His irritation from earlier had come back 10 fold. The 5 of them were all squished together in Cloud's little kitchen, eating around his table and the small space they were packed into wasn't doing any good for his nerves. It didn't help that Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth kept looking at him funny from the corner of their eyes, either. It was starting to piss him off; like, seriously pissing him off. You could see his frustration in the murderous glint in his eyes. He was currently entertaining the idea of maiming the irritants, err friends. _It's not like anything i could do could possibly hurt them majorly. I am only a cadet after all,_ He thought bitterly. He would have snapped at the lot of them a while ago, had Genesis not walked in.

Genesis had come in a good 15 minutes after everyone else had started eating. He looked extremely depressed and put down. The normal arrogance of the man had disappeared in the time he was mourning in the bathroom. You would have thought someone just killed his mother, not dumped his precious LOVELESS book in the toilet. Then again, Genesis had always been known for his theatrics and his love for the play was well known in ShinRa. Even among the cadets. Normally, Cloud would feel bad for making Genesis depressed, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Genesis had pissed him off and he had warned the older man that messing with him anymore wouldn't be a good idea. It wasn't Cloud's fault he didn't listen. _At least he knows better for next time he tries something like that again,_ Cloud thought with a maniacal grin.

Zack, it seemed, was in a nicer mood than Cloud, for he tried to console Genesis as best as he could. Zack tried to make jokes to get him to laugh, he tried changing the subject, nothing worked. He even tried to piss the red head off to get him out of his depression by flinging food at him. Nothing seemed to be working. Genesis didn't even seemed fazed by the noodles sticking to his cheek. It was as if the red head had detached himself from the world. Now, Zack was pouting and trying to get Angeal to help him get Genesis out of his sad mood and smile; not willing to give up on his new mission. Angeal was studiously ignoring his hyper apprentice in favor of eating his food in peace.

Sephiroth seemed content to shoot questioning looks at the blond. Sephiroth seemed concerned for the blond's mental health. Cloud tried to ignore the silver haired General, but it was getting steadily more difficult, as the blond's patience was wearing dangerously thin. Instead, Cloud had been reduced to sticking his tongue out at the man every time he caught Sephiroth staring at him strangely. It made him feel childish and like a fool, but he didn't presently care. All he cared about was the gratification of seeing the puzzled look on Sephiroth's face. A_nd the depressed one on Genesis's,_ he mentally corrected himself. Being so cruel and childish was normally out of his character, as he usually was a shy and quiet cadet. However, as Zack already knows, messing with a pissed off Cloud is a bad idea. Many just didn't know how much of a spitfire the blond could be when he wanted to, and thus fell victim to his bouts of slightly murderous intent. Yep, he knew a good number of cadets that were going to leave him along from now on.

Cloud smirked at the idea. He would never forget the day that Zack, as well as a good number of the other cadets, learned to leave pms Cloud (as Zack affectionately referred to him as when he was pissed) alone. While he didn't appreciate Zack's little nickname, the memory of that day was enough to keep him from complaining. Zack's face had been hysterical, as well as everyone else's in the training room. It was unlikely that he was going to forget any time soon as well, much to Zack's chagrin. As Zack had claimed to always have known how determined Cloud got when he was angry. A lie, but if thats what Zack wanted to tell himself, it was fine by Cloud. Cloud's eyes glazed over and he smirked at the memory. He didn't see the flinch that Sephiroth gave, as he was to busy reminiscing...

* * *

_Authors note: ok well heres another chapter =D Sorry its a little short, but its only supposed to be a connector to the next chapters =D  
next weeks update will definitely be longer =D probably the longest so far...  
Thanks to all who reviewed.. i like reviews... they make me feel happy =D  
to clear things up from what i said last chapter: my brother got all pissy when he saw that i gave him credit for the loveless in the toilet idea so i wanted to clear that up. He gave me the idea to do something bad to loveless, then he left to go to take a shower. my brain just put two and two together. so once again, sorry little bro... happy now? =D_

_anyways... i like this chapter, even if it was a little short. thanks to some good thinking time, i have managed to brainstorm 5 more chapters... and thats only the beginning.. wow, this story is way longer than i thought it would originally be.. normally, i was just going to end after chapter 3 =D  
so, read and review please! Especially if you have any ideas/ things you might want to see in future chapters...  
ooh, before i forget. twilightvalentine: you are weird =D quit talking about spn, i know you are addicted but come on =D *throws pie* see u this weekend!_

_ok later =D i talk to much... read and review please!_


	6. Chapter 6 the incident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII or anything related to it... trust me, if i did, i would be glomping the characters instead of writing about them...

ugh... sorry for the retarded update... fanfiction was being evil and wouldnt let me update for some reason and spring break started for me and i havent been able to get to a computer... anyways im here now so new chapter =D... this chapter is waaaayyyyy longer than the other ones. by like a long shot. Who would have thought days of nothing better to do could lead to a super long chapter? not me.. anyways have fun reading! =D ooh, before i begin, thanks to greedyfan3 for reviewing =D your review made me smile when i thought no one was reading anymore =D anyways back to the story!

Ch 6- the Incident

_*flashback*_

_It had happened in the cadet training room after dinner. Some bullies were bored and had decided to beat up Cloud. Sadly, this was a normal occurrence, since he was so small compared to most everyone else. The group consisted of what had to be the 3 biggest and rudest kids in his class. Since day one, they had made a game out of torturing the poor blond. Mainly little things, like stealing his_

_lunch money, or steal his blankets and pillow. Things had quieted down for the most part after everyone was assigned a roommate and a bunk, however that only made them get more creative in their bullying. Now they just usually beat him up for his lunch money, then left him be._

_At first he had fought back, but that usually only lead to them getting pissed off and him getting hurt more. He discovered that if he just let them beat him up, they would be done faster, and he wouldn't get hurt as badly. It was a cowardly thing to do, but it wasn't as if he had any other choice. They were much bigger than him, not to mention stronger. And he wasn't going to tell Zack about it so that he could make them stop. Cloud didn't want to seem any more weak than he already was to his only friend at ShinRa._

_On this particular day, Cloud was training with his ice materia when they came up to him. He could tell by the sneers on their faces what they were planning, so he had hid his materia. He wasn't stupid after all, and he didn't want to have his ice materia broken in the scuffle. He slowly backed up as they advanced on him, until eventually he was backed into a corner. A bad move on his part, he knew, but he was more worried about what they were planning then being cornered. "Strife." the biggest (and undeniably the leader) said in a gravely voice that promised pain. You see, there was an upside and a downside to being the only people in the training room at the moment. The upside: he got to practice without anyone interrupting him. The downside: no one would be there to help him when he __got the crap beat out of him._

_"y-yes?" He responded as he internally cursed his stammering. It wasn't good to show weakness in front of them, he had learned the hard way._

_One of the boys behind the leader (Nick he remembered, being the leaders name) snickered before he could silence him. Nick looked back at Cloud, like a predator who had cornered his prey. (irony anyone?). "Forgetting something, Strife?" Cloud was confused. Had he forgotten something? Was there something he was supposed to do? Or not do? He didn't remember having to do something today. Nick didn't let him voice his confusion before the bigger boy answered his own question. "You are practicing in our training room."_

_Cloud looked around him, a little annoyed now, and replied back, "Really? I don't see your name written here. I thought the training room was for everyone to use." He ended with a smile. It probably wasn't a good idea to be taunting them, but he didn't really care. He had come to the training room in order to take his mind off of the fact that his mom was having money troubles at home. His mom had tried to sound happy in the letter he had received that morning, but he could tell when she was sad. He was her son after all. If any one could tell she was unhappy, it was him. What made it worse was the knowledge that he was the source of her sadness, if indirectly._

_He didn't like being so far away, unable to help, and she didn't like the fact that her only child was off to join the army. Even if she didn't say it out loud, Cloud knew the truth. The letter only served to remind him how important it was for him to make SOLDIER. He had to succeed, so that he would be able to support her when she couldn't work anymore. So right now, he really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the three neanderthals in front of him._

_Not 3 seconds after the retort left Cloud's mouth did Nick retaliate. He swung his fist out with all his power, catching Cloud in the jaw before he could react and knocking him flat on his back. Damn that was hard, Cloud thought to himself. Seeing his weakness, the three boys converged and started kicking the crap out of him. Cloud just curled into a ball and waited for the bullies to get their anger out. They stopped attacking after a couple minutes, their need to beat up the blond sufficiently tended to. Cloud sat there, silently checking out his injuries. Nothing seemed to be broken, but his ribs hurt a little bit when he breathed to deeply (they were probably bruised, he mused) and he had a split lip. He had fared reasonably well this time around. Last time they beat him up, he ended up in the infirmary with a concussion. Nick scoffed, "Stupid Strife. No wonder you will never make SOLDIER. You are too weak. You don't deserve to be here with the rest of us." He punctuated each statement with a kick to the ribs._

_That was the last straw for Cloud. Sure, he was a smaller than the others, but he could make SOLDIER if he tried hard enough. Just like everyone else. So, who were they to tell him otherwise? Besides, his mom needed him to make it into SOLDIER, even if she didn't say so. _

_They just couldn't survive much longer the way they were living now. That was the main reason why he left to join the army in the first place. His vision turned red and he could practically taste the outrage and anger that welled up in his mouth. He tried to keep the anger off his face, so that he wouldn't tip them off to his growing anger. His tightly clenched fists being the only sign of his irritation. The two other boys turned and started walking away while Nick stood looking down at Cloud. Eventually he turned to leave, and Cloud took the opportunity to strike._

_He swung out with his legs and swept Nick's feet out from under him, who hit the ground hard as a result. He was on top of the bigger boy in seconds, hitting him in the face with his fists. He might not be very big or strong, but he was pissed and it made up for what he was lacking. He was pummeling the bigger boy, but he didn't care. He would get his revenge, and they would learn to leave him alone in the future. The others turned and started running back with a curse. They were a good distance away, having been in a hurry to leave the scene before anyone came in. They reached Cloud and pulled him off of Nick. Nick just lay there, having been knocked_

_unconscious in Cloud's fury. One down, two to go, Cloud thought with evil glee._

_The other boys saw their leader lying still on the floor and it increased their own anger. The smallest of the three (who also happened to be blonde) held Cloud while the other punched him in the stomach. After a couple hits, Cloud managed to throw the balance of the blond off and they both fell to the ground. Cloud rolled away and jumped to his feet before the other boy (a brunette) could start kicking him. He placed a well-aimed punch in boy's solar plexus and knocked the breath out of him. He then kicked the boy in the face, looking pleased when he heard a crunch. The boy fell with a curse and cradled his nose with his hands just as the blond bully got to his feet. 5 feet separated the two boys and they stared each other down. The boy looked uncertainly at the two on the floor before gathering his courage and advancing on Cloud again. This one was smarter and was, thus, harder to take down. They traded blows for a couple _

_minutes both only just being unable to get the upper hand on the other. The other blond was looking a lot worse than Cloud, having a split lip and a possibly fractured wrist. He had a desperate look in his eye, but Cloud didn't pay any attention to it. He was going to teach the bully a lesson and then they would finally leave him alone. Cloud saw the foot aimed for his head out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't duck quick enough and he received a roundhouse kick to the side of the head._

_Cloud lay there stunned as the blond bully sprinted towards the exit. He wasn't able to escape however, as a Third Class SOLDIER had chosen that instance to walk into the training room, blocking off his exit. "What is going on in here?" the Third thundered. The bully stood still, giving the SOLDIER a textbook perfect salute. Seeing that he wasn't going to be getting a response anytime soon, he called the infirmary and had them bring a couple stretchers down for the injured cadets. He gave the standing cadet a withering glare and walked over to the cadets on the floor. Cloud sat up just as the SOLDIER reached him, having managed to collect himself. _

_Cloud stood up and saluted the Third Class, who asked if he was ok enough to walk to the infirmary. Cloud nodded. He looked at the brunette cadet, who had sat up as well, and asked if he too was well enough to walk to the infirmary. The cadet nodded and he seemed pleased. He directed the men carrying the stretchers (who had just walked in) to the cadet still lying on the floor._

_They got Nick on the stretcher and they (plus the Third Class and the other three injured cadets) walked up to the infirmary, which was only a couple floors above them. The trip didn't take long and everyone was quiet on the way there, except for Nick who had regained consciousness in the elevator. He was moaning about his head and shooting Cloud dirty looks. Cloud just ignored him, his anger having significantly cooled down. He was still pissed, yes, but he didn't want to beat the bullies to a bloody pulp anymore._

* * *

_Cloud was lying on a hospital bed in the infirmary, the three other cadets occupying similar beds in the same room. Cloud didn't really need (or want) to be there, but the doctors were worried he had a concussion and wouldn't let him leave. The only consolation was the satisfaction in knowing that he was in considerably better shape than the three other cadets. Nick had to get stitches for his split lip and he had a concussion. The blond bully had a broken wrist, stitches in his lip, and a couple of fractured ribs. The brunette had a broken nose, a couple chipped teeth, and some bruised ribs. Yep Cloud definitely got off easy in comparison. He would say that he was disgusted with all the violence and pain that he had caused, but then he would be lying. And lying is the one thing that he knew his mother wouldn't like him doing._

_A Second Class raven-haired SOLDIER walked in and Cloud saw that it was Zack Fair. Cloud had seen Zack walking around their sword practice class, and it seemed Zack was becoming attached to the blond. Cloud didn't know why, but he wasn't going to complain. Zack looked __worried for Cloud and he shot the other cadets in the room glares before turning his attention back to Cloud. The three boys flinched, knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to have a SOLDIER pissed off at you. Especially a Second Class SOLDIER. Hell, it was practically suicide. _

_Anyways, Zack turned his gaze back to Cloud and started his mother hen routine. "Are you alright spiky? Are you hurt at all?" As Zack was questioning Cloud, he was lifting up the cadets limbs, searching for any sign of injury._

_"I am fine Zack. Really, I am." He tried unsuccessfully to get Zack to stop freaking out over him, but it wasn't working. He didn't know why a Second Class SOLDIER like Zack cared for a nobody cadet like Cloud, and all of the extra attention was embarrassing Cloud._

_Zack finished his examination and seemed to be pleased that the cadet wasn't hurt too badly. He turned his gaze to the other cadets, an angry glint in his eye. He stood there eyeing them, making them fidget, as he tried to figure out who the leader was. He pinpointed the leader almost _

_immediately, since the boy had to be the biggest out of the three of them. "You," he pointed towards Nick, who flinched at the deadly tone in his voice, "Tell me what happened. And do not lie to me." He gave the boy a deadly grin, "For I can tell when I am being lied to."_

_Nick seemed to grow smaller as he curled into himself. He was afraid, as he rightly should be. As anyone would be if they had a pissed off Second Class SOLDIER standing right in front of them. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "W-well," he began, "M-my friends and I were just practicing our hand to hand combat when Strife came in, sir. We didn't pay him any attention, just continued to practice. Out of nowhere, Strife comes up behind us and starts beating the crap out of us, sir. We tried to defend ourselves, but he had the element of surprise on us, sir." He looked down, as if in shame. The other two bullies followed his lead and looked down in defeat. Cloud scoffed at the apparent lie, which earned a glare from Nick._

_Zack just looked at Nick and the two other cadets questioningly before he turned his gaze back to Cloud. "Is that what happened cadet?" Nick raised his head slightly, giving Cloud a look that dared him to say different. _

_Cloud didn't pay the look any attention. "No, sir." He replied back, shooting Nick a dangerous look on the word sir. _

_"So what really happened then cadet?" Zack asked, still all business._

_"Well, sir. I was practicing with my ice materia in the cadet training room when the other three cadets-" He glared at the other cadets "-came in and told me that I was practicing in their training room. They then decided to start beating me up, Sir." _

_Zack stopped the other boys' protests. He believed Cloud's story, since it made the most sense. The other three cadets were already known for being bullies, so it didn't surprise him when they picked on the weaker cadet. However, there were still some holes in his story. "If what you say is true cadet, then how did your fellow cadets get injured?" Nick sneered at Cloud at Zack's comment, having misinterpreted Zack's question._

_Cloud didn't seem angry at all at the question. In fact he seemed a little confused at the stupid question. "I was defending myself, sir" _

_Zack smiled at the young cadet. He had to admit, the kid had spunk. An evil grin forced itself on his face. He was going to have a little fun with the cadets. If he was going to have to be here to take care of the situation, he might as well have fun while doing it, right? He turned towards_

_Nick now, ready to put his plan into action. "So, am i to guess by the look on your friends' faces that that was what really happened?" _

_Nick looked like he was going to protest, but thought better. "Yes, sir." he grudgingly admitted._

_Zack chuckled. "So am I to believe that a scrawny little cadet beat the three of you, who are obviously way bigger in stature and body mass than he is." The three cadets ducked their heads, seemed like they didn't like to admit that fact either. With his back turned to Cloud, he failed _

_to see the glower he was giving Zack. "Wow," he continued, unaware of Cloud's growing annoyance, "you guys must really need to train more if that is the truth. Maybe your punishment will be to have to train more." The three cadets in front of him looked indignant at the implied _

_insult. Zack started snickering under his breath when he felt something soft hit the back of his head. He looked down at his feet to see... a pillow. A pillow? Really? Zack thought to himself with a slightly amused grin._

_He turned around to see a very pissed off Cloud. The cadet's face was bright red and he had a dangerous gleam in his eye. Had Zack not been a Second Class SOLDIER, he might have actually been afraid. Now, he was just a little wary of the angry blond in front of him. He didn't get a chance to ask what Cloud's problem was before the cadet started talking. "Excuse me?" Cloud said in a dangerous and low tone. "I would have you know that just because I am small in comparison to the other cadets doesn't mean that I am any weaker than they are. Just because I am short in stature doesn't mean that I am any less of a SOLDIER candidate than they are-"_

_"Whoa, whoa," Zack interrupted, confused. "I didn't say anything about you being any less of a-"_

_"Shut up." Cloud interrupted, not finished. He stood up and started stalking towards Zack, talking with his hands all the while. Zack got a shocked look on his face. "I hate how you SOLDIERS get so high and mighty. Just because I am smaller than everyone else doesn't mean you should be surprised when I prove I am able to take care of myself. " He started poking Zack's chest with his finger to punctuate his sentences. The look of surprise now on all of the other cadet's faces as well. "So, I do not CARE if you have difficulty believing that I took down the other three cadets. Now if you don't mind I am going to go back to my bed and I am going to go to sleep. I would appreciate it if you didn't insult me any more, sir." He ended his little rant with a little sarcasm. He then turned his back to the shocked SOLDIER and walked back to his bed. He pulled down the covers, laid down and faced the wall, so that his back was to everyone else in the room._

_Zack was shocked. No one had ever talked to him like that before. Let alone a cadet. He didn't know how to react. He stood there staring at the cadet's back for a couple seconds before his brain started working again. He scratched the back of his head with his hand and turned towards the other cadets. "Err, ok then. You three are ordered to stay here until I come check up on you in the morning. Understand?"_

_"Yes, Sir." The three said simultaneously._

_"Good." Zack turned to leave, and shot a confused glance at the cadet that was ignoring him. He shook his head and left. He would deal with the cadet in the morning, when he had some more time to think about the whole situation._

_

* * *

The next morning didn't help Zack any. He still had yet to figure out the cadet and he was wary to see the young blond again. Not afraid, mind you, just wary of the kid's reaction. He had never seen anyone so angry and unafraid before. He wasn't sure what to make of it. The kid had guts, he had to admit. Very few of the Third Classes ever got up the nerve to express their frustrations to Zack. And even then, they were very respectful and tried not to get him mad at them. _

_This cadet didn't seem to care. He had gone and insulted a Second Class SOLDIER. His superior. He didn't even seem to care that he was insulting his superior, a crime in the ShinRa army. The kid's motives were what was confusing Zack, since he couldn't seem to figure out just why the cadet would do so. He could have sworn that Cloud was one of those quiet types that kept to himself, since that is how he was in class._

_This new, angry Cloud was proving himself to be a puzzle. One Zack wasn't sure he wanted to solve. He walked into the infirmary and gave the nurse there a smile, to which he received one in return. Zack was the friendly SOLDIER and everyone liked him, even some of the Turks. He was nice to everyone, plain and simple. That is why he had so many friends at ShinRa. He had hoped to find a friend in Cloud, but after yesterday's outbreak, he wasn't sure he could be. The cadet seemed to really hate him for some unknown reason._

_Zack walked into the infirmary room the cadets were staying in, expecting the worse. He still expected a pissed off Cloud, with a couple of terrified cadets. What he really saw confused him. He saw the three troublemakers dozing, and the fiery blond pacing back and forth. The surprising thing was that the blond was wringing his hands together, as if he was nervous. Zack cleared his throat, which startled the blond and made him jump. Cloud turned around and saluted._

_

* * *

Cloud saluted as Second Class SOLDIER Zack Fair walked into the room. Cloud was super nervous. He didn't know what the other man's reaction would be after that rant he had last night, but he didn't think it would be good. Cloud internally cursed his temper. He wasn't the best person to be around when he got really mad (as his mother had learned the hard way) and he tended to say/do things he normally wouldn't have dreamed of doing. Which, sadly, included telling a Second Class to shut up. _

_Cloud just stood there, trembling slightly, while he waited for the punishment he knew was coming. No one insulted their superior officer and got off unscathed after all. Zack just stood there, staring at the blond. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Cloud started fidgeting uncomfortably. "Sir?" he asked._

_That seemed to snap Zack out of his trance. "Cadet Strife, may I speak to you outside?" He eyed the other cadets, who had woken up to watch the encounter. Cloud just nodded his head and followed Zack into the hall. Zack turned around and Cloud stopped walking, his head hung down. He was ready for the verbal lashing he knew was coming. "How are you feeling cadet?"_

_Cloud looked up confused, that wasn't what he was expecting. He saw Zack's smiling face, and saw the slight puzzlement in the other man's eyes._

"_I am fine, Sir. Hardly even injured."_

_Zack hummed. "Thought so." He eyed the blond, his gaze questioning._

_Cloud sighed, he was going to have to explain what happened. Something he wasn't looking forward to doing, but it was necessary. "I am so sorry about my actions yesterday evening, sir. I was still really annoyed and I tend to act before thinking when I am annoyed. I didn't mean anything by what I said, sir." Cloud looked down at his feet, not wanting to see the anger on the SOLDIER'S face._

_Zack just chuckled and ruffled the blond's spikes. "Well, then. It seems I am going to have to stay on your good side in the future." Cloud looked up and saw Zack's grin. He smiled in response. It seems Zack wasn't mad at him, which was a good thing. What made it better was now he had a friend. His first, and only friend at ShinRa. Looks like becoming a SOLDIER is going to be a lot more enjoyable from now on…_

* * *

Cloud smiled again at the memory. who would have thought that one single accident would lead him to the 4 best men in his life? Not him. His smile grew a little bit at the thought. It was a different smile though, all the anger and evilness from before had left. He seemed, for the time being, to be back to his normal happy and shy self. He looked down at his almost empty plate of food, his smile falling somewhat. While it was a funny memory, it showed him something he had forgotten. He hurt those around him when he was pissed off, and it made him sad when he realized how his behavior had affected the others.

_Poor Genesis_, Cloud thought to himself as he looked towards the older man. _He didn't deserve that._ Cloud saddened a bit more. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn't let any one else get caught in the crossfire of his anger after that incident in the training room, and here he went and hurt one of the couple of men who were actually close to him. _I will make it up to him_ he vowed. _I just have to figure out how._ after all, he wasn't cruel by nature.

_

* * *

_

The silver haired General was confused. Not a moment ago the young cadet was grinning evilly as he attacked his food. Now he looked somewhat normal, if a bit sad. It was if someone had traded the blond for another in the span of 30 seconds. It was extremely strange. He would ask the puppy about it later. For now, he was going to keep his eye on the blond enigma besides him. He wouldn't want a repeat of earlier ever again.

He shuddered slightly. Man, he had seen some scary things in his time at ShinRa. Being the general, it was practically in his job description. However, what he had seen in the blond's eyes was terrifying, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He didn't want to ever see that level of insanity ever again.

He stood up and took his empty plate to the kitchen, where he cleaned it off in the sink. The blond was starting to become like a puzzle more and more every day. If there was one thing Sephiroth enjoyed doing, it was taking apart and solving puzzles. Yes, the enigma known as Cloud Strife was going to be fun to figure out. He smirked slightly. Very fun.

* * *

_authors note..  
yay.. chapter 6... =D  
ok... so that should probably be the end of pms cloud...  
Cloud: *huffs indignantly* thats a stupid name...  
Me: shut it.. i am the author, i make the names =D  
Cloud: *mumbles* fine... *walks away*  
anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.. please forgive me for getting cloud beat up... it wont happen again =D i promise...  
Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/alerted ... i was so happy when i saw those... okay so review please =D pretty please.. its only one little button and a couple words on if you liked/didnt like it.. zack, if you will  
Zack: *puppy eyes* please review?  
Me: now how can you resist that face? *points to Zack* thanks for reading! =D  
oooh quick note... i will try to update next week, but i might not be able to, since my source of internet will be closed for the week... i will try to update, but please forgive me if i cant... anyways.. until next time =D _


	7. Chapter 7 The Dream

**disclaimer:** i don't own ffvii or any of its characters... *gasp* i know, i thought i did too =D

ok... im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry i waited so long to update... please don't attack me.. i was having mental difficulties and i couldn't write.. so heres the next chapter.. enjoy!

* * *

Cloud couldn't sleep. Try as he did, he just couldn't. He had too much on his mind to get any sort of rest. Had he been one to delude himself, he would have said it was because he was still mad at those he cared for the most. However, that was only an excuse. He knew why he couldn't sleep, he just didn't want to admit it.

_Poor Genesis. _Cloud sighed at the errant thought and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He felt bad for what he had done to the man. Sure he had been mad, and Genesis had been asking for it, but destroying Genesis's prized LOVELESS book was going a little too far.

Cloud sighed in defeat. That was why he didn't like getting mad. He always managed to hurt someone. Even if it was only emotionally, damage was always done. It was the one thing he had promised himself not to do: to hurt those that he cared about. Then he up and went after Genesis's jugular, so to speak. And now, it was bothering him enough that he couldn't sleep.

If the red clad SOLDIER were there, maybe cloud would have been able to fix the situation and put his mind at ease. However, the man had left right after dinner with a mumbled good bye. He was tired he said when Zack pouted and told him to stay. Genesis had shrugged off Zack's demand and left without another word. Such a quiet exit was unlike the usually dramatic Genesis. Apparently Angeal thought so to, as he quickly followed after talking with Zack for a quick moment.

Sephiroth and Zack had stayed to keep him company, since they did throw him a party after all. However, he could tell that they were just as worried about Genesis as he was. They played half a round of continental rummy before Cloud said he was tired and wanted to go to bed. He did have to be up early in the morning after all for class. Sephiroth bid Cloud goodnight and took his leave to head towards his own rooms. Zack decided he was too lazy to walk to his own place, so he decided to stay at Cloud's place.

Cloud couldn't really complain, since he didn't think he wanted to be alone. Especially knowing that he had seriously hurt Genesis's feelings. Cloud was depressed to say the least because of it, and now he couldn't sleep. Gaia, how he hated his conscience at times; especially now, when it wouldn't let him sleep.

Cloud shifted position and tried to get out of bed without waking Zack up. Gaia knows that if Zack found out he couldn't sleep, and hadn't woken him up, the bouncy SOLDIER wouldn't be very happy. Cloud didn't want to make anyone else unhappy, not if he could help it.

Getting untangled from Zack's limbs proved to be a challenge, but after a couple of minutes cloud managed to get free. He stealthily made his way to the door, avoiding Zack's boots (which were in the middle of the floor) in the process. "Cloud?" He heard Zack mumble sleepily. He turned to see the raven haired SOLDIER peering at him through half lidded eyes. "Where you going?"

Cloud cringed slightly, not knowing what to tell the other man without worrying him. Then he had a brilliant idea. "I'm not going anywhere Zack," he whispered and walked towards the bed, "You are dreaming. I'm right next to you. Can't you feel me?" Cloud took the pillow he had been laying on and placed it in Zack's searching grasp.

Zack snuggled the pillow to his chest before sighing. "Oh. Ok, 'night dream Cloud." He then promptly fell back asleep. Cloud smiled, Zack was always so cute when he was tired. Just don't tell him that. He turned back around and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He didn't bother turning on the lights; he didn't need them, and it would only wake Zack up. He walked over towards the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before sitting at the table.

Cloud stared at the glass in his hands. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know how to do it. _I have to make it up to Genesis somehow._ What he had done was a low blow, and he knew it. The only way he would be able to be around the other man in the future was to make it up to him.

He sat there for almost an hour. However, he still couldn't think of what he should do for Genesis. All of the ideas he had come up with didn't seem adequate enough. He was starting to lose hope that he would think of anything good enough. He stood up and set his glass in the sink, he would wash it in the morning. For now, he was going to go back to bed and try to sleep. Maybe then something would come to him.

* * *

_Cloud didn't know where he was. He didn't recognize his surroundings. It looked like he was in a field. Soft green light was all around him. He spotted something in the grass a little distance away from him. Hoping it might help show him where he was, he walked over to it._

_He bent over and picked it up. It was leather bound and was red; that he could tell for sure. It looked damaged, like someone had gotten it wet. However, there weren't any other distinguishable markings on it. He opened it up, hoping to learn more from the strange book. He saw the words LOVELESS written in elegant gold script._

_LOVELESS? He knew that from somewhere. An interesting play. But a play like this shouldn't be kept in such a condition. It should look nice, and new. He pushed that thought aside and looked for anything else. On the inside cover, he saw the words Property of Genesis Rhapsodos written in equally elegant writing. Genesis! He definitely knew that name. He was one of the few people that Cloud cared for, after all. He smiled at the familiar name, but quickly grew confused. "Why is Genesis's LOVELESS book here?" Cloud wondered outloud. "Usually Genesis is never far from his precious LOVELESS."_

_Cloud looked around expectantly, expecting to see the auburn haired man around somewhere. He saddened a little when he saw that no one was around. He looked back down at the book in his hands. Maybe he lost it? Cloud thought questioningly. I'll just have to give it back to him, he concluded. _

_Cloud started off in a random direction, hoping to find something familiar. He stopped when a vision came to him. A vision of a spiky blond kid throwing a book into the bathroom. The sound of water splashing. Genesis's pained expression. The blond's evil grin. _

_With a start, Cloud realized the grinning blond was himself. Cloud sat down, depressed. It wasn't a vision, but a memory. A memory of when he did something he regretted in a fit of anger. At least that explained why the book in his hands looked like it had water damage. He sighed. He had really hurt Genesis, but he was going to make it up to the older man somehow._

_Cloud flipped quickly through the book. Looking for anything else. He saw nothing until he came to the end. There, in Genesis's handwriting, were a few lines of script. At the top of the page, it said ACT V. The words were blurred from the water, thus illegible. "Genesis must have written his version to the end of the play, since the fifth act was lost." Cloud said aloud to himself. "Such a pity that he would lose something like this and not be able to get it back."_

* * *

Cloud woke up to the sound of his alarm clock breaking. He rolled over to see Zack staring at the lump of broken plastic in his hand. Cloud giggled, then started to laugh hysterically. The confused look on Zack's face was priceless. Zack looked indignant and pushed Cloud off the bed onto the floor, where he continued to laugh. Zack huffed and got dressed, throwing cloud's uniform at him in the process.

Cloud stood and got dressed, still snickering every once in a while. He walked out to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal for himself and Zack. Zack walked out and they ate in silence, both shoveling the food into their mouths so that they weren't late. Zack finished first and took off out the door a yelled "See you later!" left in his wake. Cloud shook his head and smiled. That was Zack for you.

Cloud finished his own breakfast and went to wash his bowl. He spotted the glass in the sink, and everything from last night came back to him. His late night excursion to the kitchen, then that really weird/ depressing dream he had. Cloud sighed, still not knowing how he was going to make it up to Genesis.

He walked out of his room and locked the door, heading down the hallway to the stairs. _That was such a weird dream_ Cloud thought to himself. _How would I know if Genesis wrote down his version of the fifth act or not. It's not like he lets anyone look at it, even though he is constantly asking us what we think the end is._ Cloud stopped midstep and grinned. He knew the perfect thing to do to make up for destroying Genesis's LOVELESS book.

* * *

_authors note: ok... so heres the latest chapter =D hope you all liked it and forgive me for my lateness..._

i promise to not let it happen again... or at least ill try to not let it happen again =D  
my school schedule changed, so updates will probably be on thursday from now on...  
so later! and please review! reviews keep me motivated to write!


	8. Chapter 8 A great idea

**Disclaimer:** must i really do these anymore? dont own ffvii, never did, never will...

no, im not dead just acting stranger than normal =D ... sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but its a filler. the next one will definitely be longer. ^.^

* * *

_Why me?_ Cloud thought with a sigh. Of everyone still on base, he was chosen to deliver some paperwork to Professor Hojo. Even though Cloud had never met the man before, he had heard plenty about the scientist from Zack. Cloud shivered but quickened his pace. If he had to do something he would rather not, the least he could do was do it quickly.

Cloud exited the elevator and started walking down the hallway. _The sooner I can get these to the Professor, the sooner I can get out of here._ The Science floor of the ShinRa building always gave him the creeps. He heard a loud burst of laughter in front of him. It originated around the corner, so he couldn't see who it was. However after spending plenty of his free time with Zack, he had learned to recognize Reno's annoying laugh.

"No way yo!" he heard the red haired Turk exclaim.

"Yes way!" Zack responded. "It totally landed in the toilet! You should have seen Genesis's face!" Cloud slowed his pace until he eventually stopped. He looked down sadly at the papers in his hands. They were talking about what he did last night. That horrible thing that he did to Genesis. He had yet to see the crimson clad man, so he hadn't had a chance to apologize for his actions yet. It only served to sadden him further.

"Oh man, I am so going to have to tell Rude this yo. Catch ya later."

"See ya later, Reno." Cloud heard footsteps coming down the hallway and decided to hide the convenient janitor's closet next to him. While he didn't mind seeing Zack, he just didn't want to talk to the man right now. Cloud listened to Zack's footsteps continue down the hallway and into the elevator before he let out his pent up breath. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, before continuing down the hall to his destination.

- break -

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Cloud. He didn't pay much attention to it, as he was feeling depressed and antisocial. He considered going to Genesis's office to apologize, but that would mean he would have to find Zack to take him there, since he couldn't get there on his own. He didn't want to talk to the bouncy Second if he could help it. So, instead, he walked back to his apartment and locked the door before plopping down on his couch. He stared at the ceiling.

Zack must have come back during the day, because all of the decorations from the party (which had been there in the morning) were now gone. He probably should've called Zack and thanked him, but he didn't quite feel up to it. _I'll thank him later. _Cloud rationalized with himself. The puppy was bound to crash on his couch later, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to see the man anytime soon. _Genesis on the other hand…_

Cloud stopped midthought. He felt really bad about what he did to the poor man, and he couldn't think of a way to make it up to him. He knew he had had a dream about a solution to his problem, but he couldn't quit remember what it was about. All he remembered was the color green everywhere, with something small and red in the middle.

Suddenly Cloud sat up, bits and pieces of the dream coming back to him. The small red thing, that was a LOVELESS book. And there was something written in it. But what? Cloud scratched his head in thought for a couple minutes before it came to him. Property of Genesis Rhapsodos. That's what was written on the inside cover, as well as some blurred writing in the back.

Cloud smiled and got up. He headed towards his bedroom and went to change into civilian clothes. Since it was Friday night, he was allowed to go off base without having to ask permission from his superior officers. Cloud looked out the window, and saw that the sun hadn't quite set yet. _Perfect, _he thought with a grin._ WallMarket should still be open._ Cloud grabbed his wallet and the bundle of saved up gil from underneath his mattress. He left a note for Zack and left the apartment. Making sure to lock it behind him. He walked down the hall and into the elevator. He had some shopping to do. Cloud needed to apologize to Genesis somehow, and Genesis needed a new LOVELESS book.

He exited the ShinRa building and headed for the train station, a smile adorning his face. Getting Genesis a new LOVELESS book was a brilliant idea, and he should have thought of it sooner. Maybe he couldn't get one of the same quality as the one he destroyed, but he would try his best. Besides, he wasn't going to give Genesis a normal LOVELESS book. Nope. He was going to add something to the end. Or multiple somethings. Cloud took a seat on the train and chuckled under his breath. He had a feeling Genesis was going to like what he was going to do.

* * *

_authors note: okay, so heres chapter 8! =D please review.. i like reviews...  
also, thanks to all who faved/alerted_/reviewed! glad to know others like the ramblings my brain creates when it is bored =D  
sorry in advance for any typos/errors... i didn't have time to proofread this one before class =D anyways...  
until next time! =D


	9. Chapter 9 confusion

**Disclaimer: own this, i do not.**

so, heres the next chapter... thanks to those who fav/alerted/reviewed.. enjoy =D**  
**

Ch. 9- Confusion

Sephiroth was confused. He sat in his office, staring at the mound of paperwork that was still on it. He had been signing papers and reading reports all day long, and it seemed as if more were coming in then he finished. He looked over at the clock. The green led numbers told him it was 5:00 pm. Time to leave and go home. Sephiroth glared at the paperwork on his desk and decided to take a page out of Zack's book and leave it for tomorrow. He got up out of his chair and strode out of his office.

Back at home, he was even more confused then when he was working. At least in his office he had something to distract him. In his apartment, he had no such luck. Sephiroth didn't like being confused, and it was giving him a major headache. He made himself some tea and laid down on his couch, ready to think and hopefully clear up his confusion. _Cloud Strife…_ Sephiroth thought to himself. He was the center of his confusion. The young cadet's reactions the previous night was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Especially from a cadet who was surrounded by his superiors. Cloud usually didn't act like that. He had seen the blond get annoyed, yes, as that usually happened whenever Zack was around and doing something stupid. However, the almost hateful look he had seen in Cloud's eyes was unusual. If Sephiroth hadn't been there himself, he wouldn't have believed that Cloud had been that cruel.

Sephiroth growled in frustration and closed his eyes. Thinking wasn't helping him any, only making him even more confused, and now annoyed that he couldn't solve this particular puzzle. Genesis's actions earlier that morning weren't helping anything either.

_Sephiroth was sitting behind his desk, reading a mission report, when he heard a quiet knock on his door. "Enter," Sephiroth said slightly annoyed, thinking another secretary was here to add to the growing pile of papers on his desk. Oh how he hated Fridays. What he wasn't expecting to see was a certain red head. Genesis had walked in, his shoulders slumped slightly, and went to sit on the small couch Sephiroth had in his office. His eyes were bloodshot and had slightly purple bags under them. _

"_Hello, Sephiroth." Genesis greeted, unenthusiastically. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Usually Genesis just burst into his office, spouting nonsense about one thing or another. This was probably the first time the man actually entered a room without bringing attention to himself._

"_Hello Genesis," Sephiroth replied. "How are you this morning?"_

"_Fine." Genesis muttered to himself. _

_An awkward silence filled the room as the two men sat there without saying anything. Sephiroth didn't know what to do, as he wasn't usually good at making people feel better. That was usually Angeal's job. Or Zack's. "So," Sephiroth started, deciding he was going to at least try to cheer up his companion. "Have you seen Zachary today? I wanted to strangle him for dumping HIS paperwork on MY desk." Sephiroth chuckled. He wasn't really going to hurt the bouncy SOLDIER, but he figured it would at least get Genesis to react. _

"_No, I haven't." Genesis replied in a monotone voice before slumping even further into the couch._

"_Ok, then." Sephiroth said a little put out. "Tell me if you do."_

"_Alright." The red head replied. After several moments without any further conversation, Sephiroth went back to finishing his paperwork. Genesis sat there, not speaking, before getting up about an hour later and walking out without a word. Sephiroth was puzzled by his friend's behavior. Usually when Genesis was in a room, everyone KNEW he was there. He wasn't one of those people who just stayed quiet. This drastic change in behavior was probably due to his copy of LOVELESS being ruined, but Sephiroth couldn't see why it would have such a huge change in Genesis. He shrugged it off and went back to working, he would think on it later._

Sephiroth still couldn't see why something as trivial as a book getting ruined was making Genesis so depressed. Thinking that maybe his lack of experience with human emotions was the cause of his confusion, he asked Angeal what he thought was wrong with Genesis. Angeal wasn't any help, because he was confused as well. Sephiroth considered asking the puppy about it, but decided it was more trouble than it was worth. Not only would Zack make fun of him because he didn't understand human emotions, but afterwards Sephiroth would never get rid of him. The puppy had an annoying knack to not go away.

Sephiroth heard a knock on his apartment door. He groaned internally before getting up and walking over to the door. He looked through the eyehole, where he saw Zack bouncing up and down with a silly grin plastered to his face. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,_ Sephiroth thought with a smirk before opening the door. "Yes, Zackary?"

Zack made a face at Sephiroth's use of his whole name before he bounced past the general into his living room. Sephiroth chuckled lightly at the boy and shut the door. "Have you seen spiky, Seph? I was going to take him to see this new movie, but he wasn't at his apartment. He left a note saying he went out, so I figured he came here." Zack look at Sephiroth's confused face and smiled.

"He said he went out, so you naturally assumed he meant he went to my place?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yep." Zack replied as his bouncing began anew. Seems as if he had a bit too much sugar during the day. Sephiroth put his hands on the boy's shoulders to get him to sit still. Sephiroth gave him a quizzical look and Zack started to look worried. "He's not here?" When Sephiroth shook his head, Zack rushed passed him out the door, a hurried "I've gotta find him then. Later," left in his wake. Leave it up to Zack to rush into a room and out of it within the span of a minute.

Sephiroth went and closed the door that Zack had left open in his wake and went to fix himself some food. _So, the little spitfire is missing. No surprise there._ He had a feeling they wouldn't be seeing much of the blond cadet for the next couple of days. Not after what happened the night before. The cadet was probably out and about Midgar anyways.

Sephiroth stopped midway through stirring his noodles. It was night outside and being alone in Midgar at night wasn't a very good idea. Especially for a young cadet like Cloud. Sephiroth turned off the flame on the stove and got ready to leave, making sure to grab Masamune and his PHS on the way out.

He got on an elevator, and dialed Zack's, then Angeal's number and told them to meet him in the lobby in 5 minutes. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to their favorite cadet, and he didn't like it. Sephiroth considered calling Genesis, but put his PHS in his pocket instead. Deciding he wouldn't bother the man. _Genesis probably wants to be alone anyway._

-Break—

Genesis didn't know what to do. He was sitting on a rooftop of a random house on Loveless Avenue. He was currently swathed in shadows, not wanting to attract attention to himself. He had walked out here in order to get away from Shinra. He felt bad for making his favorite cadet mad at him. Mad enough to act out of his character. Genesis felt like an idiot, and he didn't want to do that again.

So, instead of staying at Shinra, where it was likely he would run into Cloud, he decided to come out here. He expected to be able to sit in peace without anyone bothering him or, more importantly, without him bothering anyone. What he didn't expect to find was a familiar head of spiky hair to be walking around.

He had spotted Cloud about 15 minutes ago, and have watched the young man walk up and down Loveless ave asking everyone questions. He would go into a random shop, but would walk out roughly 5 minutes later and ask people more questions. Had Genesis been closer, he might have been able to make out what the blond was saying. However, he was too far away, and had settled on just watching the blond.

After 10 more minutes of Cloud watching, he decided he was going to walk over and ask what the blond was looking for. Since if anyone knew anything about Loveless ave, it was the crimson SOLDIER. Genesis stood up and got ready to jump down, but Cloud turned around. When Genesis saw the boy's annoyed expression, he sat back down. He was not going to annoy the blond any more than he already did.

Genesis sighed in sadness. Hopefully his little chocobo would forgive him someday. He would really hate it if he had messed up his relationship with Cloud because he was being a little playful…

* * *

_authors note:  
ok, so i know i said this chapter was going to be much longer than the others, but i have lost my notebook that had the next chapter in it... and i had yet to type it...  
so, until i find it, you guys will be getting somewhat smaller chapters, like this one... Please do not kill me...  
i have an idea where i think it is... so hopefully i will be able to have the super long chapter for my lovely readers next week =D  
thanks for your patience...  
also, review please! i enjoy reading reviews... good/ bad, love it/hate it, whatever =D just review! thanks... =D_


	10. Chapter 10 ummmmmm ok?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, i do not own any of the fine characters in this story. well, maybe the 3 crazy people in this chapter, but other than that, no. =D

ch. 10- ummmmmm ok?

To say Cloud was annoyed was an understatement. He wasn't downright pissed off, but if the rest of the night kept going on the way it was, he would be pissed in no time. He walked out of the bookstore, still grumbling at the stupidity of everyone. _I asked for a freaking LOVELESS book, not a self help book for people who had relationship issues._

Why people would think he had a relationship problem was beyond him, but he guess it was more believable than him looking for a good copy of LOVELESS. Cloud snorted slightly and shook his head. If he wasn't on a mission to find a copy of the play, he might have thought the situation would be funny.

Cloud looked around, hoping to find someone who would be helpful. Much to his dislike, Loveless Ave seemed to be pretty empty. He got ready to head back to the train that would take him back to ShinRa, when the doors of a big building opened up ahead. A group of 3 girls walked out of the theater. Cloud sighed internally. _Why did it have to be girls? And a group of them no less?_ It wasn't that Cloud was afraid of girls. Of course not, because that would be silly. He had known plenty of girls when he was a kid. True, most of them picked on him, but they were girls nonetheless.

No, he just wasn't all that fond of them. Especially when they were in groups. He shuddered. They were terrifying in groups. Still, he needed help and they were the only ones close by. Cloud gathered his courage and walked over to them. "Excuse me, but you wonderful ladies wouldn't happen to know where I can buy a good copy of LOVELESS do you?" He knew he was going a little overboard, but he knew that to get something you wanted from a girl, you had to pretty much compliment them. His mother had taught him that, and he was glad she did.

He wasn't really lying either. They really were pretty, each in their own way. One had medium brown hair with light blue eyes. She was smiling at him, as if trying to be friendly. The second, who was the shortest, had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was leaning against the third girl, who had dark brown hair and wore glasses. They were chuckling hysterically. It was annoying. They sobered up for a second, before the sandy blonde one replied, "Maybe." The dark brown haired girl looked like she was going to collapse in a fit of giggles. She reminded him of Zack, a little bit.

Cloud found himself getting more annoyed, but he stopped that emotion in its tracks before he did something rash. He then plastered on a sweet (fake of course) smile and addressed the one who had talked to him, "Well, if you could tell me where I could find one, it would be much appreciated."

The girl smirked and tapped her finger against her chin. "I don't know…" she trailed off, "What do you think Sara?" She looked over at the girl with medium brown hair.

"Oh, Aly, stop being evil." The other girl, Aly, snorted amused. "Just tell the poor guy what he wants to know and then we'll go get something to eat. Preferably before Anna literally dies of laughter." She bent over and picked up the girl wearing glasses and looked at Aly as if to say, 'well, get on with it.'

Aly looked over at Sara, completely ignoring the blond in front of them, "I don't know, I think Anna will survive. Especially if we lie and tell her Zack's at the restaurant." Cloud groaned internally. Fangirls. He hated fangirls, especially when they went after what was his.

The girl in question stopped laughing and looked up. "Oh shut it you. You would do the same thing if that blond cadet the First classes hang around was there." Cloud thanked every god, and goddess, there was. At first he wasn't going to change into street clothes, but he figured he would get more help if people didn't know he was from ShinRa. Turns out, he was glad he changed.

Aly hesitated a moment before replying, "True." She turned back to Cloud. "The little bookstore a couple shops to the left of the theater has a nice copy for sale. No one hardly ever goes in there, so it would be reasonably cheap too." She smiled at him, then turned and left in the direction he came from. Her two friends followed soon after.

Cloud watched them walk away for a second before shaking his head and walking in the direction of the bookstore. _Man, that is a weird group of girls._ He stopped in front of the little storefront and smiled. He hadn't gone into this one before. In fact, he didn't even know it was a bookstore. When he first passed it, he thought it was a little stationary shop or something. He walked in and the bell above the door chimed, announcing his entrance.

"Just a minute!" he heard someone, presumably the storekeeper, yell from the back room. Cloud walked over to the counter and the shopkeeper came out. She looked worn out, as if from a hard days of work. Cloud wasn't surprised, it was pretty late after all. "How can I help you today, sir?" she asked.

Cloud smiled, it was weird to be called sir. "I was wondering if you had a copy of LOVELESS for sale? One preferably in good condition."

The woman thought for a second before walking around the counter and peering into a stack of books. She pulled one out that was about halfway down the stack and handed it to him. "Like this?"

Cloud looked down at the book in his hands. The cover said LOVELESS in gold script stamped into what looked like midnight blue leather. He turned the book over in his hands, inspecting it. He wanted to get the best he could for Genesis to replace the one he ruined, after all. It looked in great condition. The binding wasn't too worn and the pages were crisp when he opened it. There was a little scribble on the front cover, and he couldn't read it. "What is this?" he asked the shopkeeper.

She looked at it for a moment through her glasses before replying, "Looks like a signature." Cloud looked down in awe at the book in his hands. Not only had he found a good copy of LOVELESS, but he had found one that was signed! He could have squeaked in joy if he were anywhere else. He looked up at the shopkeeper, "I'll take it."

The shopkeeper looked at him in surprise, "You don't even want to know how much it costs?"

"Nope," he replied, "I'm buying it, regardless of what it costs." He reached for the bundle of gil in his pocket. The woman looked overjoyed at the purchase. _Hmmm, doesn't seem as if she gets a lot of customers in here._ The shopkeeper rang up his purchase, and he handed over the gil. The purchase had put a major dent in his savings, but it was worth it.

The woman placed the book in a paper bag and handed it over to him. "Thanks," he said and walked out of the store. The night was cool out, and the breeze was nice on his face. He walked over towards the train station to catch a ride back to ShinRa, the copy of LOVELESS safely in his hands. He whistled into the night, happy that he finally found what he was looking for. He hoped that Genesis would like this new copy, but he didn't dwell on it too much. He knew Genesis would like anything Cloud got him.

Cloud stepped onto the train and pulled out his PHS, dialing Zack's number. It rang a couple times before the call connected. "Spiky? Where are you? Are you alright?" Zack words came out in a rush that confused Cloud a little bit.

"Yeah, Zack, I'm fine. Listen, are you at home?"

"Oh good." Zack sighed in relief. "Yeah, I'm at home, why?"

Cloud smirked to himself. "I'll be over in about a half an hour, I want you to do something for me."

"Okay Cloud!" Zack said into the phone, "I'll be waiting for you." He then promptly hung up. That was Zack for you, super energetic and a complete spaz. But Zack was his spaz, so he didn't mind. Cloud smiled and put the PHS back into his pocket. He then waited impatiently for the train to arrive at ShinRa. It was going to slow for him.

He chuckled, seemed as if Zack was rubbing off on him. _oh well, _he mentally shrugged. He wanted to see his other lovers tonight before presenting the copy of LOVELESS to Genesis in the morning. He couldn't wait to make it up to the red head. It was the least he could do.

The train finally arrived near ShinRa, and Cloud jogged back. Once inside, he bounced impatiently in the lobby, waiting for the elevator. When it got there, he walked in and continually pressed the button for Zack's floor, before continuing to bounce in place. Yep, definitely like Zack.

The agonizingly slow elevator finally reached its destination and Cloud walked calmly over to Zack's apartment. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Spiky!" before the door opened to reveal an extremely hyper Zack. "Cloud!" he yelled and that was all the warning he got before he was tackled to the floor. He chuckled before tickling Zack's side, as it was the only way to get the hyper SOLDIER off of him.

Zack retaliated with tickling of his own and after many giggles, and squeals from Cloud, Zack finally got up and helped the cadet to his feet. They walked into Zack's apartment where Cloud met Angeal's and Sephiroth's disapproving gaze. Cloud shrunk into himself a little and just stood there. Their eyes roamed his body, seemingly looking for any injuries. When they found none, they dropped the disapproving look and traded it for a relieved one.

"Hey guys," Cloud said, somewhat shyly. He had an idea why the older men were acting the way they did. They were probably worried for him, he knew he should have told them where he was going, but he didn't think he was going to be gone for as long as he was.

"Have you any ideas how annoying you've made the puppy to be around for the last 2 hours?" Sephiroth inquired. "It was dreadful."

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed in mock hurt, before attempting to tackle Sephiroth. The General sidestepped the puppy and Zack crashed into Angeal. They ended up in a pile on the floor, unable to untangle themselves. Sephiroth looked down with a smirk before turning his gaze back to Cloud.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled. "I didn't want to worry you guys. I just went down to Loveless Ave to get something."

"Loveless Ave?" Angeal asked from the floor. "You pretty much mean the ONE place we didn't look for you?" He managed to shove Zack off of him and stood up.

"You were looking for me?" Cloud asked confused.

"Of course." Zack responded, bouncing up to his feet. "We looked all over Midgar for you. We had just gotten back when you called."

Cloud looked down at his feet and mumbled an apology. A pair of black combat boots entered his field of vision before a finger lifted his chin up. His gaze locked with a pair of green eyes. "No need to apologize," Sephiroth said. "It was my fault. I overreacted when Zack said that you had left somewhere and he didn't know where you had gone."

"Oh." Cloud replied before looking over at Zack, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Zack smiled and Cloud smiled back.

"So," Angeal spoke up, "Zack said you wanted him to do something?"

"Yeah," Zack said, wiggling his eyebrows, "What do you want me to do?" Cloud blushed a bright red and took a step back, looking down at his feet. Leave it to Zack to make a comment like that. "Awwwww!" Zack crowed, "look how cute he gets when he blushes!"

Cloud looked up slightly annoyed at Zack. He ignored the raised eyebrow being directed at him by Sephiroth, and said, "Not like that Zack." He pulled the book out of the bag and held it up. "I wanted all of you to come up with your own ending to LOVELESS and write it in the back."

Angeal looked at him in shock, "Can I see that?" he inquired, and Cloud handed it over. Angeal turned it over in his hands, inspecting it before opening it up and whistling. "This is a first edition copy of LOVELESS. Where did you find it?" Angeal looked up at him.

Cloud was slightly confused, but replied, "In some little bookstore by the theater." Angeal hummed to himself and handed the book back. Cloud looked at him for a second, then looked at the other two. "So," he began, "Will you help me?"

Angeal and Sephiroth glanced at each other before nodding their heads. Zack gave an excited, "of course!" before taking the book and hunting for a pen. Angeal handed him one and Zack got to writing. Cloud smiled. He was going to be able to give Genesis something priceless. He only hoped the man liked it.

-break—

Genesis collapsed into his bed. He was exhausted. Watching Cloud had been interesting, and he was glad that the cadet had found what he was looking for. Genesis waited another half hour after Cloud left, before he got down from his hiding spot and made his way back to the train station. It was pretty dark out, so he shouldn't have had much trouble.

What he didn't take into the account was fangirls. Not many of them, thankfully. But they were still fangirls. A small group of three of them turned the corner in front of him and stopped when they spotted him. _Oh Gaia_ he thought when he recognized them as the three girls who were talking to Cloud earlier. Two of them squealed and took off running in his direction, while the other just walked after them.

Genesis ran as fast as he could, but they managed to stay just within sight of him. He couldn't get rid of them, and it was starting to get ridiculous. He was a SOLDIER First Class for crying out loud. You would think he would be able to avoid a bunch of fangirls.

He changed tactics and jumped onto a roof. He took off running towards ShinRa, jumping the spaces between the houses. He lost them after a few minutes and sighed in relief. Fangirls were crazy, and he was glad to be rid of them. He then walked the rest of the way to ShinRa, as he had missed the last train of the night. It took him a while, but he finally managed to get home and fall into bed. A shower would have to wait until the morning. For now, he was going to sleep.

* * *

_authors note:  
yay! i found my notebook =D found it underneath some clean sheets in the cupboard... don't know how it got there, but whatever =D  
so here's the longer chapter i promised. Hope you all like it =D thanks to you who reviewed.. i like reviews. reviews are nice =D  
anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter =D Review and tell me what you think...  
also, if any of you want to suggest what Zack's, Sephiroth's, Angeal's, and even Cloud's endings to LOVELESS might be, i might put it in the story =D since, for now, i completely stumped on that part... ha ha *awkward laugh*  
anyways review! and thanks for reading =D  
_


	11. Chapter 11 hide and seek

**disclaimer:** No, i don't own ffvii or any of its characters... *sigh*

ch. 11- hide and seek

_Dammit, _Cloud thought to himself. _Where could Genesis possibly be?_ It was around noon at ShinRa, and Cloud didn't know how much longer he could wander the building. He was looking for Genesis, he did have to give the man the book after all. It had taken all night, but Cloud had finally got all the different endings written down, and now he was impatient to give the book to Genesis. _If only I could find him._

He had dragged Zack along to find the red clad SOLDIER, only to have no luck. Eventually Zack got a call from Angeal and left to meet the man, leaving Cloud to look alone. After a quick call to Sephiroth, who confirmed that he hadn't seen Genesis all day, Cloud was going to just go to Genesis's apartment and wait. However, the man wasn't there.

It seemed as if Genesis had just disappeared. Everywhere Cloud looked, Genesis wasn't there. He could have sworn that he saw the red head, but every time he got close, Genesis would disappear. Cloud had passed the entire day doing that. Seeing Genesis, running to catch up to him, only to have the man turn a corner and disappear. It was almost as if he was avoiding Cloud, and it was making him kind of sad. _Maybe he doesn't like me anymore._

Cloud stopped at the thought. He was currently on his way to Genesis's office, hoping to find the man there. Since it was the weekend and everyone was off work, Cloud didn't have a problem walking around on that particular floor. Cloud leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, his head held in his hands. The thought that Genesis might not like him anymore after the other days temper tantrum broke his heart.

It was now that he really cursed his temper. If only he hadn't acted to rashly, maybe Genesis wouldn't be avoiding him. He only hoped the older man would forgive him for all he has done. Cloud started crying quietly. He really did want Genesis to forgive him. He even got a new copy of LOVELESS to replace the one he had destroyed. However, it didn't seem as if Genesis wanted to be around him anymore. Not if the day's huge game of "hide and seek" meant anything.

-break—

The sound of quiet sobs was breaking his heart. Genesis was hiding in his office, knowing that no one would go looking for him there. It had been hard to avoid Cloud all day, especially since every time he turned around, the blond would be across the room.

He wasn't quite ready to face the blond yet. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't do, or say, anything that would piss off the blond again. After all, he might be annoying, but he wasn't a nuisance.

He quietness of his office was soothing. With everyone at home, the entire floor was pretty quiet. That is, until he heard someone crying out in the hall. It had been almost an hour now, and the person still hadn't left. Genesis almost went out a couple times to see if he could console the person in some way, but he figured that they must want to be alone, since they went to a (seemingly) empty floor to vent their grief.

So, Genesis just sat there, grinding his teeth and attempting to block out the sound. It wasn't working. After a couple of minutes, the sobbing seemed to quiet down, then eventually stop altogether. Genesis sighed in relief. At least he wasn't hearing the quiet cries of someone in pain anymore.

Genesis focused on the piece of paper in front of him, trying to at least make a dent in the paperwork in his office, when he heard something he shouldn't. It was a small sound, but one that he still shouldn't be hearing: a snore. He was baffled at first, before he remembered the person crying in the hall. _They must have fallen asleep._ Genesis chuckled. _The poor person must have exhausted themselves when they were crying._ Genesis stood up and grabbed his coat. It wasn't a good idea to be sleeping in the hall, especially when Zack was prone to writing on the face of anyone he found passed out. Especially it they weren't in their rooms.

Genesis opened out the door and started walking towards the sleeping person before he stopped in his tracks. _Is that?_ Genesis thought to himself before bending over and moving the hair out of the person's face. _It is. What is Cloud doing here?_

Genesis wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't going to leave the blond in the hall; that was for sure. But he wasn't certain that the blond would be happy if he woke up to find Genesis carrying him. He stood there in indecision for a couple minutes before picking the blond up. He placed the plainly wrapped package on top of the cadet's stomach before heading towards the elevator. He would take the blond home, and then disappear before he woke up. Simple enough plan, even if it tore at his heart.

After a few minutes, Genesis managed to get the blond in his apartment, and into bed. He placed the package on the bedside table and sighed. He had so much he wanted to tell the blond, so much to ask. Especially why the blond was crying in the hallway; but he wasn't going to. He would leave and lock himself in his own apartment. He would give the blond a couple days to cool off, then try to talk to the kid. Genesis spared on glance at his blond chocobo before shutting the door and letting himself out of the apartment. _Only a couple days,_ he said to himself._ You can last that long._

-break—

Cloud woke up and the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. The second was that he was in his bed and not in the hall. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 1:00 am. It had been about 8 hours since he last remembered looking at the time, which was just before he left for Genesis's office.

Cloud got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He couldn't remember how he got into bed, since he was positive that he had never come home. He noticed a note on the counter and picked it up. It was from Zack, telling him to come over whenever he woke up. Cloud smiled at his friend's horrible handwriting. _Looks like Zack found me and brought me home,_ Cloud thought to himself. He then ran to the bathroom to check that Zack hadn't written anything on his face. He sighed in relief when he didn't find anything.

Cloud turned off the lights and went back to bed. It was too early to be doing anything. He would just make sure to go over to Zack's in the morning. It was a good thing the base was closed for a week. Cloud smiled contently and snuggled back into his covers. He would be able to get Zack and Angeal to help him search for Genesis. Maybe even Sephiroth if he got Zack to teach him how to do the puppy eyes. Cloud drifted off into sleep, the thought of Zack's puppy eyes following him into sleep.

* * *

_Authors note:  
well heres ch. 11 =D kinda random, but i hope you all like it...  
thanks to Wingsong5555 for reviewing! =D i like reviews, they show me people are actually reading this..  
Now if only everyone else who was reading would review =D that would be much appreciated... especially if you have ideas on what our favorite characters think the ending to LOVELESS is =D  
well, until next time... _


	12. Chapter 12 Bad Zack, Bad

**disclaimer:** this is news to me, but apparently i don't own ffvii or any of its characters... damn =D

_thanks to those who reviewed! =D especially the anonymous reviewer =D_  
_So i realized (thanks to the help of a couple of past reviews) that this story is getting somewhat depressing... having reread through it, i agreed... so heres a nice, funny chapter that is (hopefully) not depressing in the least bit =D enjoy!_

Ch. 12- Bad Zack, Bad

_Zack is evil,_ Cloud thought to himself as he was dragged down the hall. _And I have to remember to get my keycard from him. _When he was up earlier, he had promised himself to get up early and see the bouncy SOLDIER. However, Cloud's early seemed to be different than Zack's early. For at precisely 7 in the morning, he heard his bedroom door open and Zack yell good morning, then felt a bucket of water dumped on his head. A bucket of cold water. He had jumped straight out of bed, onto the floor, and watched as Zack took off down the hall towards the kitchen.

When Cloud had followed moments later to kill his friend, he found a pie sitting in Zack's hands. All thoughts of murder left his mind when Zack offered the pie to him with the word "Truce." Cloud gave his friend an annoyed look and walked back to his room to change into some clean (not to mention dry) clothes. Then Zack proceeded to grab his arm and drag him to his place. Which was where they were standing now.

Zack grabbed his keycard out of his wallet and opened the door. He all but threw Cloud on the couch and locked the door. "So," Zack said with an excited look on his face "How did it go?"

Cloud sat there looking at him dumbly for a second. "How did what go, Zack?"

Zack chuckled, "I'm assuming you found Genesis, right? How did that go? Did you guys kiss and make up?" Zack wiggled his eyebrows at that last question.

Cloud clasped his hands together and looked down at them as they rested on his knees. "No, I didn't Zack. I couldn't find him anywhere."

Zack was silent for a moment before he gathered the blond into his arms. "I'm sorry. When I came over and saw u sleeping with that grin on your face, I figured you had found him."

Cloud looked up at him, a confused look on his face. "Came over?" he questioned, "You didn't bring me home?"

Now it was Zack's turn to look confused, "No."

Cloud looked down thoughtful for a moment. He knew he didn't get home on his own, since he distinctly remembered falling asleep in the hall. He knew now that Zack hadn't taken him home, either. Which meant that Zack had been with Angeal, so the older First couldn't have taken him home either. "Zack, did you see Sephiroth last night?" He looked up into the other man's eyes.

"Yeah," Zack replied slowly, still a little confused. "He came over with take out. That's when I went to your place. If you were hungry, we were going to have you join us. But you were already sleeping, so I left a note, thinking you would be up in a couple hours. Why?"

Cloud hummed to himself. The only other people besides himself that had keycards to his apartment were his four lovers. Since Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth were all at the same place it only left one person who could've possibly taken him home. _Genesis,_ Cloud thought to himself sadly. _But why didn't he leave a note?_

Zack noticed Cloud's sudden change in mood and ruffled his hair. "What is it spiky? What's wrong?"

Cloud sighed and looked up, "Nothing Zack." He shook his head and smiled. "So, was there any particular reason why you woke me up this early? Which, by the way, you will pay for later." An evil glint came into his eyes and Zack scooted over to the other side of the couch.

Zack smiled back, "Well," he began, his voice getting quiet. "Angeal and Sephiroth are currently sleeping in the other room and I wondered if you wanted to have some fun with me?" With that he pulled a magic marker out of his pocket, as well as a camera from the coffee table.

Cloud shook his head at his lover's antics. _Leave it to Zack to willingly torture two of the most powerful people in the company. _He chuckled and gave Zack a serious look. Zack was giving him the puppy eyes, and even though he knew it was a bad idea, he couldn't refuse that look. "Fine." Cloud relented as Zack started bouncing excitedly. "But I'm taking the pictures this time."

-break—

Twenty minutes later, Zack was tied up on the couch, Cloud was cowering in the corner, and Angeal and Sephiroth were staring at the two, annoyed. Black marker covered both of their faces in weird designs, courtesy of Zack. Cloud was clutching something to his chest, but the two annoyed Firsts had yet to notice it. They were too busy glaring daggers at the annoying puppy. He was currently gagged, as he couldn't stop laughing. Even through the gag, he was still chuckling.

"Zachary," Sephiroth began in a low tone that promised pain as he removed the gag. Zack sobered up slightly and looked up at the man. "Why did you write all over our faces?" Zack looked away, his giggling returning once more to full-blown hysterics. Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his head. It was obvious they weren't getting any answers out of Zack. He turned his gaze to the other culprit, and the cadet seemed to shrink into himself. "Cloud? Care to enlighten us?"

Cloud looked up at the man and gulped then pointed an accusing finger at Zack, "He did it!" He exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with it. I didn't mark on your faces." Zack gave an indignant squawk that was silenced with a glare from Angeal.

"So," Angeal began as he looked over at Cloud, "You didn't do anything?" Cloud shook his head no quickly. Angeal hummed to himself and looked over at Sephiroth. "So Sephiroth, what sort of punishment should we give these two?"

Sephiroth looked up in thought and was about to answer when Cloud cried out, "The two of us? But I didn't do anything!"

Sephiroth looked over at him. "That is correct. However, even though you didn't do anything to us, that also means you didn't do anything to stop Zachary. That makes you just as guilty as he is."

Cloud looked like he was going to protest some more, then deflated. He mumbled fine and shot a glare at Zack. Sephiroth and Angeal watched the exchange then looked at each other. They seemed to come to a silent agreement before looking at the two troublemakers. Scratch that, one troublemaker and one accomplice. "Ok," Angeal started, "for punishment, Cloud is not allowed to have the pie that Zack used as a bribe." Cloud deflated some more, but didn't say anything. "And Zack is going to be sleeping on the couch for the next week."

"But Angeal!" Zack began, sitting up somewhat.

"No buts Zack. You will sleep on the couch and you will not complain. Don't make me give Reno the green light to torture you instead." Zack shut his mouth at that. Reno pulled pranks that even Zack wouldn't dream of in his wildest dreams. It was better to be on the Turk's side when it came to pranking.

Sephiroth walked to the bathroom, and came back a short while later with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. He handed them to Cloud, who gave the general a confused look. It dawned on him a moment later that he was going to have to wash the marker off of them, and sighed. Angeal picked up his puppy and dumped him in a heap on the floor before sitting down on the couch. Sephiroth joined him and Cloud stood up, stealthily hiding the camera in his pocket. At least he had managed to get a picture of the two before they woke up. That picture alone would make Zack feel better. He walked over to the two men and dipped the cotton in some alcohol, then started rubbing at the marker on Angeal's face, which came off after a little rubbing. He sighed internally, this was going to take awhile.

-break—

An hour later, Cloud was finally finished getting all of the marker off. Which was a good thing too, considering Zack had been fidgeting uncomfortably for the last half hour and it was getting annoying. While Sephiroth went to put the alcohol and cotton balls away, Angeal decided to untie Zack. Cloud took the opportunity to sneak out of the apartment, before Zack got him to do something stupid. Again.

He opened the door and slowly backed out, hoping to not bring any attention to himself. That thought was quickly dismissed when he backed into someone standing outside the door and let out a little squeak. He felt the person behind him stiffen slightly, and Angeal looked up from his task. "Genesis." He greeted before going back to undoing the knots around Zack.

Cloud was somewhat confused at Angeal's comment, before he realized the First must have been talking to the person he had run into. Cloud's thought process stopped as he turned to look at the person behind him. He saw a red coat and a black shirt, before bringing his gaze up to look into the man's eyes. "Genesis," Cloud said quietly, then gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

_authors note:  
and so Cloud finally gets to talk to Genesis =D  
hopefully now, everything will get better... i say hopefully because even i dont really know... my brain likes to change its mind from when i write the story down, till i type it up =D  
I enjoyed writting this chapter, simply because Zack wrote on their faces with marker =D  
sephiroth: Hey!  
me: sorry! it was funny though!  
Angeal: it was not evilly...  
me: *pout* fine, whatever  
Zack: i thought it was funny!  
me: *glomps Zack* Someone understands! =D thank you...  
anyways... ignore my rambling... hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review, and i will try to crank out a better one for next week =D_


	13. Chapter 13 Finally

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, i do not own the awesomeness that is these characters. *sniffle*

Ch. 13- Finally

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Cloud said to the man in front of him. Which was true. Cloud had been looking for Genesis, and the man seemed to be avoiding him. Even now, the crimson First seemed uncomfortable in his presence. He shifted and turned away slightly.

"I should go." Genesis said quietly before turning and walking back down the hall.

"Wait!" Cloud called out before going after Genesis. He caught up to the man and put his hand on the First's shoulder. Genesis stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. "Genesis?" he questioned. When he got no response, Cloud walked around Genesis until he was face to face with the man. Genesis had his gaze glued to the floor, refusing to look at Cloud, it seemed. Cloud tilted his head a little, so that he could look at the other man's downcast gaze. "What's wrong Genesis?"

Genesis mumbled something under his breath and looked away from Cloud's questioning glance. "Genesis." Cloud said annoyed as he grabbed the man's face and made him look at Cloud. He kept his hand there, not allowing Genesis to look away. The look Cloud saw in the other man's eyes was one he never thought he would ever see. The crimson First prided himself in being afraid of nothing. Not even the great General Sephiroth. Yet, Genesis looked wary of Cloud. Cloud, a cadet. A cadet he could probably crush in a second if he wanted to.

Cloud lowered his hand, tears gathering in his eyes. Genesis wasn't going to want to be around him anymore. Not if he was making Genesis wary. Cloud looked down, his tears finally overflowing his eyes and leaving a trail down his cheeks. "Cloud?" Genesis questioned quietly. "What's wrong?" A sob broke through Cloud's chest and Genesis gathered the youth in his arms. "Shh Cloud, it's ok. Don't cry."

Genesis cast a questioning glance over his shoulder at Sephiroth, who was standing by the open apartment door. Sephiroth shrugged and walked back into the apartment. _Thanks for the help,_ Genesis thought annoyed as he looked down at the blond, who seemed to be calming down. Cloud looked up and Genesis wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry. Please?" Genesis said quietly. The wary look in his eyes was gone. Concern filled them now.

Cloud, encouraged by the look in Genesis's eyes, wrapped his arms around Genesis, returning the hug. He nuzzled the man's chest. "I missed you." He said quietly.

Genesis tightened his arms in response, at a loss for words. "Me too," he whispered after a minute of silence. Cloud looked up and smiled. Genesis smiled in response, and took Cloud's hand. He gestured back at Zack's apartment, "Should we join the others?"

Cloud nodded his head and hummed in response. The two walked back down the hall and walked into Zack's apartment to a strange sight.

Sephiroth and Angeal were sitting on the couch, markers in hand and a satisfied look on their faces. Zack was laying on the floor, looking like he was sleeping. His face had been completely colored in with what looks like purple highlighter. It was a truly funny sight. Cloud and Genesis stopped at the door and gave the other two Firsts a questioning look. "The evil nuisance managed to get a hold of the marker again and managed to ambush us. " Angeal started, annoyed.

"So, we cast sleep on him and covered his face in purple sharpie." Sephiroth finished with a smug look on his face. Cloud stared at them for a second before cracking up into a fit of giggles. Genesis started snickering as well. It truly was a funny situation. Angeal and Sephiroth tried valiantly to keep a straight face, but failed in the end and started chuckling as well.

While the four were laughing to their hearts content, Zack stirred and slowly woke up. "What's so funny?" he asked, which caused to room to go completely silent. They all looked at Zack and started laughing again. "What?" Zack said confused, scratching the back of his head. "Screw you guys." He mumbled before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. A high pitch shriek was heard, and the four still in the living room started laughing even harder.

Zack walked back out to the living room, determined to ignore his purple face, and went to the kitchen to get some food. "You hungry Spiky? Gen?" He called out, ignoring the other two in his living room.

"Nah, I'm good Zack," Genesis managed around his chuckling. Cloud just grunted in agreement.

"Suit yourselves" He replied, and came out with a banana. He patiently waited the 10 minutes for them to get a hold of themselves. Slowly eating the banana as he did so. "So," he began, "Have you two talked yet?" He gestured towards Cloud and Genesis.

Genesis looked over questioningly at Cloud, who shook his head and replied, "Not yet."

"Well get to it then." Zack said pushing them out into the hall. "Besides, I have something to do here, and I rather you two not get caught in the crossfire." Zack then closed the door on their confused faces and locked it.

Cloud and Genesis looked at each other for a second, then shrugged. "Shall we?" Genesis gestured down the hall towards the elevator that would lead them to Cloud's place. Cloud nodded and they started walking in silence.

-break—

Cloud unlocked his door, and stepped to the side to allow Genesis in, who sat down on the couch. Cloud locked the door behind himself and stood there, shuffling from foot to foot. "So," Genesis began, startling Cloud. "You had something to tell me?" Cloud nodded shyly and walked into his bedroom. He returned a minute later with a small brown package. The same package, Genesis noted, cloud had been carrying the night previously.

Cloud held the object out to him and Genesis took it, giving cloud a questioning glance. Cloud nodded and Genesis slowly opened the package. He removed the plain brown paper to reveal a book. The front cover had LOVELESS stamped in gold script on dark blue leather. It was beautiful. Genesis opened the front cover and was greeted by some handwriting. Genesis marveled at the sight in front of him, and looked up surprised at Cloud. Cloud was looking at him hopefully. When Genesis didn't say anything, a frown started to grow on Cloud's face. "You don't like it? I can always replace it and get one that looks like your old one. I'm sure there's another store around here that has one-"

Genesis cut off Cloud's babbling with a bone-crushing hug. "It's beautiful." He breathed into the blond's ear. "Thank you." He released Cloud, and looked at him with gratitude.

"I'm glad you like it" Cloud responded with a smile.

"So this is why you were by my office?" Genesis questioned.

Cloud nodded his head before freezing, "You were in there?" Genesis nodded his head and Cloud looked down at his feet. "So that means you were the one who brought me home last night?" When Genesis didn't say anything, he took that as a yes.

Cloud took a step back and proceeded to punch the crimson SOLDIER in the arm. It hurt his hand, but it was worth it. "Why were you avoiding me yesterday?" Cloud questioned, his temper flaring.

Genesis rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from Zack. "I didn't want to piss you off more than I already had. So, I figured avoiding you would be the best way to not get you mad me."

Cloud's gaze softened. "I wasn't mad at you Genesis. Sure I was annoyed the other night, but I was fine by the next morning. Why do you think Zack has managed to live this long? He's the one who instigated the entire thing."

Genesis chuckled. "True. So you're not mad at me?"

"No, silly goose." Cloud said, amused. " How could I possibly be mad at you? You're too cute for that."

Genesis started laughing at the blush that was creeping up Cloud's face. "That's good." Cloud smacked his arm playfully and Genesis mocked winced. They both started laughing and sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you something?" Cloud asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Genesis deliberated for a second, "Dumbapple juice would be lovely if you have any."

Cloud nodded his head and got up, heading towards the kitchen. Cloud searched around in the kitchen for a second before a thought came to Genesis. "Hey Cloud," he called.

"Yeah," Cloud replied from the kitchen.

"Why were you crying in the hallway last night." Genesis heard the noises coming from the kitchen stop before Cloud came out to the living room, glass of juice in hand. He sat down on the couch.

"Well, umm, I-" he mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"What?" Genesis asked.

"I thought that you were avoiding me because you didn't want to be around me anymore." Cloud said, looking down at the glass in his hands.

Genesis was shocked. Of all the things he was expecting the blond to say, that was not it. He took the glass out of Cloud's hand and set it on the table to the side of the couch. He then gathered the blond in his arms for the second time that day. "Why would you think such a thing? Of course I still want to be around you. Nothing, not even you, is going to change my mind about that."

Cloud sniffled and looked up into Genesis's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Genesis said, somewhat amused. He kissed the blond on the forehead and hugged him closer. He heard Cloud sigh, and he let go of the blond. "So," he began, gesturing towards the door, juice forgotten "Should we go see if Sephiroth and Angeal need some help with the puppy?" Cloud smiled and nodded his head. They stood up, book in hand, and took the short trip back to Zack's place.

-break—

"Seph put the knife down!" Genesis ordered, restraining the silver haired man.

"I'm going to kill him! Let me go Genesis!" Sephiroth roared back. Zack cowered behind Cloud, scissors in one hand black and silver strands of hair in the other. He had decided that he would get payback by cutting off some of their hair. Angeal was sitting across the room on the floor, his hair shorter in some places. He was giving Zack a death glare, but otherwise doing nothing else.

Cloud, getting fed up with Sephiroth, walked up to the silver haired man. "Sephiroth," he asked quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "Please don't hurt Zack." His lower lip started to tremble.

Sephiroth dropped the knife on the floor and hugged Cloud. "I won't" he cooed at the blond, all thoughts of murder gone.

Cloud sniffled loudly, "Promise?"

"Promise." Sephiroth vowed. He always followed his promises, and if Cloud didn't want him to hurt Zack, then he wouldn't hurt Zack. No matter how much of a menace the puppy was being. He shot a quick glare at Zack, before looking back at Cloud. The blond was smiling, all trace of tears gone from his face. Zack sighed in relief.

"Good." Cloud replied, a smug look on his face. He knew Sephiroth hated to see him cry, so he used that to his advantage. It worked every time. Sephiroth looked at him blankly for a second, before giving the blond an annoyed look and going to sit by Angeal.

Zack started laughing and clapped Cloud on the back, "Looks like it works, huh spiky?" Cloud nodded his head and chuckled.

-Break—

Genesis sat in his living room, remembering his friends laugh with each other earlier that day. He was glad he got a chance to work things out with Cloud. The last couple days have been quite lonely without the blond in them. Genesis sighed and turned the book over in his hands. He had yet to open it, not being given a chance during the busyness of the day.

He flipped through the pages, enjoying the crisp smell of them. He spotted something strange at the end, and stopped on those pages. There was handwriting there. Writing he recognized belonging to his other lovers. He smiled, it seems that Cloud had something else for him.

* * *

_authors note:  
yay! they finally were able to talk! =D  
ok, so there will probably only be one more chapter after this one... unless someone wants to see something, in which case pm me and let me know =D  
read, love, review, tell your friends, and read again... in that order =D  
until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14 endings

**Disclaimer:** apparently i don't own ffvii... news to me, damnit

Ch. 14- Endings

Genesis was looking at himself in the mirror. Had been for the last hour or so. He just didn't seem to be able to get his emotions in check. For some strange, and extremely abnormal, reason, he wanted to cry. He had read what his lovers wrote in the back of LOVELESS, and it was touching. His eyes started to tear up of their own volition. _Stupid eyes, _he thought to himself as he shook his head,_ quit making me look like a freaking pansy._

It wasn't like anyone could blame him though. He was touched by the thought that Cloud put in to making him feel better. He didn't even know that his other lovers even cared about LOVELESS enough to read it, let alone think about their own endings. He loved them more, now, because of it. Genesis stared into his eyes, and the tears there finally overfilled them and made silent tracks down his face.

He allowed a few of them to escape, before he rubbed his face and willed them to escape. Now wasn't the time to be emotional. He had some people he needed to thank. He gathered confidence from the thought and strode purposefully out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

-break—

The bond that bounds the friends will never be broken,

For it is the Gift of the Goddess,

And will overcome all.

Genesis made his way Zack's apartment, hoping to catch the young man alone. There was some things he wanted to say, and the less around the better. He stopped in front of Zack's door and heard the TV on. _Here goes nothing. _Genesis thought as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Coming!" He heard Zack yell, a moment before the door was opened. "Oh! Hey Gen."

"Hello, Zack." Genesis replied, smiling. "Are you alone?"

If Zack was confused from the question he didn't show it, "Yeah. Spiky left for his place a couple minutes ago and I was just gonna kill some time until he got back. Why what's up?" He gestured for Genesis to come in.

Genesis walked in and took a seat on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him for Zack to sit down. "I wanted to tell you something."

Zack locked his door and sat down on the couch, a questioning look on his face. He frowned when he noticed the wetness of Genesis's eyes. "Gen? What's wrong?"

Genesis just stared at the energetic SOLDIER before he gathered the young man in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered in Zack's ear. "You don't know how much that meant to me."

Zack hugged Genesis back and chuckled. "No problem." Genesis could practically see the smile on the younger man's face. "It was actually quite fun."

Genesis pulled back and smiled at the beaming ravenette. "Why?" He questioned. "Why did you choose that particular ending?" He held up the book for emphasis.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "It seemed too bleak for my liking." He began, then chuckled. "The friends are bound to each other, and deserve happiness because of it."

Genesis studied the younger man for a moment before kissing him on the forehead. "That was very insightful, puppy. I didn't know you could think like that."

Zack beamed at Genesis before he understood the subtle insult. "Hey!" He smacked Genesis in the arm, "I can think!"

Genesis just chuckled. "Didn't say you couldn't." He gave Zack a smirk before continuing. "You don't happen to know where I can find Angeal do you?"

Zack pouted at him for a second before answering, "Maybe not, but you implied it. And Ang is in the training room."

Genesis gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing up and heading for the door. "Thank you." He called over his shoulder. "Be at my place around 6, I want to thank you all." He left Zack scratching his head in confusing at the sudden departure and started making his way towards the training room that he, Angeal, and Sephiroth frequented the most.

-Break—

Even if the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,

And the prisoner must fight his wandering friend,

They will be together in the end.

Genesis strode purposefully into the training room, looking for his childhood friend. He spotted the man in the back corner, doing sword katas. He walked towards the man and called out to him. "Angeal," he called once he was close enough. Angeal finished the kata sequence he was on, before turning towards where his name was called. Angeal smiled when he saw his auburn lover coming his way.

"Yes, Genesis?" Angeal answered with a smile. Genesis didn't say anything as he walked up to the brunette and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered after a while.

Angeal patted him on the back and chuckled. "Ok, what do you want now?" Genesis took a step back and gave Angeal a confused look. "You are only thankful when you want something, or you did something stupid and you don't want me to find out about it. So, what is it this time?"

Genesis looked aghast and dramatically clutched his chest. "Ow. That hurts Angeal." He pouted. "I didn't want anything, I was genuinely thankful." At the unconvinced look he was getting, he held up the LOVELESS book. "You know, for the ending?"

Angeal smiled and looked a bit sheepish. "Oh, well in that case, then you are welcome. I figured you would like it. The friends being together in the end always seemed to be the best way to end the poem to me."

Genesis smiled back. "Well, it was a great ending. It's good to know what you think." He gave Angeal a peck on the lips, then turned to head out when he stopped and turned halfway, "Oh, be at my place around 6, ok? I want to thank you all." Angeal nodded his head in understanding, and Genesis walked out of the training room, intent on finding the rest of his lovers.

-break—

The hero, the wanderer, the prisoner.

Bound by an oath to stay together.

An oath unfathomable, even by those involved.

Genesis stood in the elevator, tapping his foot in annoyance. He was scaring the cadet in there with him, but he didn't really care. The elevator was going too slow for his liking, and he was annoyed. "Finally," he muttered to himself when the elevator stopped on the floor he was getting off on. He strode purposefully down the hallway, and threw the door to Sephiroth's office open. "Hello Sephiroth," he announced dramatically.

Sephiroth just raised his eyebrows at the man. "Genesis." He acknowledged. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He sat back in his chair, knowing that his paperwork would have to wait.

Genesis became a little embarrassed then, and ducked his head. He made his way around Sephiroth's desk to stand before the man. He bent over and gave the General a quick peck before gathering him in a strong hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

Sephiroth hesitantly hugged back, somewhat confused. He patted Genesis on the back. "Don't worry about it?" he questioned. Genesis pulled back and chuckled holding up the LOVELESS book for emphasis. Understanding came to Sephiroth's face, and he smiled back. "It was nothing," he reiterated.

Genesis nodded in understanding before he gave Sephiroth a strange look. "It's not unfathomable, just hard to understand." He smiled at the confused look Sephiroth gave him. Genesis had guessed at why the silver haired General chose that particular ending. They had always known that he didn't quite understand why they would want to spend time with him. "Come to my place at 6, yes? I want to thank you all properly."

Sephiroth looked at him, confusion still written on his face but he hummed in acknowledgement. "Of course. I'll be there." Genesis just smiled and left Sephiroth's office. Three down, one to go.

-break—

My friend, you are the Gift of the Goddess.

Her gift everlasting, it brings the friends bliss,

Amidst all the chaos.

Genesis stood outside Cloud's apartment door. He might have been able to thank his other lovers, but he didn't quite have the courage in him to thank Cloud. A simple Thanks wouldn't be enough for the young cadet. Not in Genesis's eyes. He just didn't quite now what to do, that would be sufficient enough. Hence why he was standing in front of Cloud's door in indecision.

_Man up_, he thought to himself. _What, is the Red Commander afraid of expressing his feelings to a cadet? I think not._ Genesis shook his head and gathered his confidence. He raised a fist to knock on the door when it opened up to reveal a startled blond.

"G-Genesis!" he squawked. Genesis smirked. "What are you doing here?"

The smirk fell off of his face, and Genesis's face flushed a pink color. "I came here to thank you, Cloud. For everything."

The blush on Cloud's face was red enough to rival Genesis's hair. "So that's what Zack was talking about." At the questioning look on Genesis's face, Cloud gestured to the phone in his hand. Genesis nodded in understanding. "Come in?" Cloud stepped back, allowing the older man to walk in, before shutting the door and locking it.

He turned around, only to be startled by Genesis sweeping him up into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you," he choked out. "I can't tell you how much what you did means to me. Thank you," Genesis whispered, voice cracking in a couple places.

Cloud looked up, to see tears streaming down Genesis's face. His eyes prickled in response, and he buried his face into Genesis's chest. "It was nothing," he whispered back. "I just didn't want you mad at me anymore."

They stood there in silence for a good 5 minutes before Genesis started chuckling. Cloud pulled back to stare at the man in front of him like he was insane. Genesis wiped his face and smiled down at the blond. "Look at us," he sniffled quietly, "Crying like a couple of women." Cloud quickly scrubbed the wetness off his own face before smiling back. Genesis ran his hand through Cloud's blond spikes. "So, you are going to be at my place at 6. No ifs, ands, or buts. Okay?"

Cloud nodded his head. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Genesis beamed at the young Cadet, extremely glad he was able to patch things up with the blond. He didn't like not being around the blond, even for a couple days, and he would try his hardest to not make the blond pissed off at him anymore. Genesis gave Cloud a passionate kiss, hoping to convey all his gratitude and feelings in that one action.

When he pulled back, Cloud was blushing. Genesis chuckled and stepped away from the blond. "Remember, 6 o'clock."

Cloud nodded, still a little dazed. "6, got it." Genesis turned around and let himself out of the apartment. He started down the hall towards his own place. He had a lot to prepare after all, and only a few hours to do so.

Genesis stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. Yes, he was infinitely grateful for everything they had done for him. Especially the young blond. He was going to make sure that they knew just how grateful he was.

* * *

_authors note:  
and so the story is coming up to a close. i decided to cut this chapter into two smaller ones, so there will definitely be one more after this one.  
i want to thank all of the readers who bared with my weirdness enough to read this far... it is good to know others enjoy my brain drabbles...  
thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, and all of the other chapters... reviews inspire me to write more and they are much appreciated =D  
if you guys liked this one, i have recently uploaded a chapter for a new story im working on called InSaniTy that you might like =D read, review, and enjoy lovely readers of mine..._


	15. Chapter 15 Thanks

**disclaimer:** No, i do not own these characters *sniffle*

Ch. 15- Thanks

Genesis was a whirlwind of black and pink in his apartment. He was trying to clean everything up (considering his apartment looked like Zack had thrown a party in there). Meanwhile, he had a chicken baking in the oven. Hence the pink. Cloud had gotten him a frilly pink apron as a gag gift for his birthday one year, and Genesis had vowed to never wear it. Luckily Cloud hadn't mind, even going as far as saying he knew Genesis was going to react that way. Genesis figured wearing it would be a good way to show his gratitude.

The timer on the oven rang, and Genesis dropped the pile of dirty clothes he was holding to get the food out of the oven. When it was safely out of the oven (and in no danger of burning somehow) he went back to cleaning. Everything had to be perfect after all.

-break—

Cloud and Zack didn't know what to make of Genesis's reaction. Sure, they knew he would enjoy the gift. They just didn't think he would react as emotionally as he did. It was somewhat strange for the fiery red head to show any emotion besides annoyance and playfulness. They had tried to ask Angeal and Sephiroth about it, as they knew the man better, but they refused to shed light on the subject.

So they were stuck figuring it out on their own. Currently they were sitting in the middle of Zack's living room, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe he really was grateful." Cloud said quietly.

Zack sat up onto one elbow and looked at the blond. "You think so?"

Cloud sat up and nodded. "Yes. I mean we keep thinking that maybe something is wrong with Genesis because he acted strangely, but maybe it was only because he was truly grateful for what we did. He seemed to be moved most by the endings we all left him at the end of the play." Cloud looked down at his lap. "I know I would be if something like that happened to me." He mumbled.

Zack hummed in thought, then ruffled Cloud's hair. "I think you're right spiky." He smiled. "So, do you know what you are going to wear then?"

Cloud looked up at Zack, slightly confused. "Probably this. Why?"

Zack looked down at Cloud's jeans and black t-shirt, then shrugged. "Just curious I guess. I am not sure if we are supposed to dress fancy or not."

"I don't think we have to dress fancy. You look fine like that Zack," he gestured towards the other man's long shorts and dark blue shirt.

"Oh really Cloud," Zack said, wiggling his eyebrows. " I look Fine do I?" He chuckled.

Cloud blushed beet red and stammered, "N-Not like that Zack!" He punched Zack's arm. "Idiot." He mumbled. Zack just chuckled at the blonde's reaction and rubbed his arm, wincing mockingly. Cloud just shook his head, Zack really was a weirdo at times…

-break—

Angeal glared at the pile of paperwork on his desk. He probably should be doing it, but he really didn't want to. He wanted to take a page out of Zack's book and push it off until later. However, he knew he wouldn't get a chance until later tomorrow (depending on what happened later that night at Genesis's) and he didn't want the pile to get any bigger than it already was.

He sighed and picked up the paper on top. He scanned the mission report, then signed the bottom. He might as well get as much done as he could.

-break—

Sephiroth sighed as he walked down the halls of ShinRa. Zack had decided to put all of his paperwork on Sephiroth's desk, and now he was returning the favor. Two could play that game.

Normally, Sephiroth would just sigh and do it. However, since next to no one was at ShinRa for the next week or so, he was free to retaliate without having to keep up his stoic General façade. He stepped into Zack's office and gleefully dumped all the papers onto Zack's chair. It would teach the puppy right to mess with the great General Sephiroth.

-break—

10 minutes to go. Genesis flitted about the kitchen, simultaneously trying to keep the food warm, and the drinks cool. We started worrying, wondering if they would even come at all. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't, he was acting strange after all. However, he had made his mother's famous chicken parmesana, and he hoped they would come and share it with him.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He ran to the door and threw it open, overjoyed. His four lovers stood there in something close to shock. Then Zack snickered. "Nice apron Genesis." Cloud chuckled quietly. Genesis looked down confused, before he realized he was still wearing the apron Cloud had given him.

He took it off and folded it up, setting it off to the side. He gestured inside, "Come in, come in." When they walked in, he shut the door and locked it. When he turned around, he saw the others looking around in surprise.

"Genesis," Sephiroth began, "Did you… Clean?" He sounded surprised.

Normally, he would have been annoyed at the unsaid insult, but not today. "Yep," he replied shyly. They stood around awkwardly for a moment, looking around. "Here," Genesis said, pointing towards the table. "Sit down. I made you all dinner." The four sat around the table. When Genesis placed their plates down in front of them, they had mixed reactions. Sephiroth looked awed, Cloud looked at Genesis happily, Zack looked ravenous, and Angeal looked surprised.

"Is this," Angeal began in awe. "Is this, what I think it is?" Genesis nodded, then ducked his head in embarrassment. Angeal took a tentative bite, then smiled. "Just as good as I remember." He then continued eating. The others, following Angeal's example, started eating as well. Genesis just sat down and watched. He wasn't very hungry. More eager to see how they liked his mother's recipe.

When they finished, Genesis was greeted with a chorus of "Thank You's" and "That was delicious." Genesis was overjoyed. He took everyone's plates, beaming proudly, and gestured towards the living room. "Sit down for a second. I have something to say to you all." The four sat down slightly confused at Genesis's behavior, while the red head placed the dishes into the dishwasher.

When the dishes were put away and the dishwasher turned on, Genesis walked into the living room, his hands clasped in front of him. He stood there nervously, before gathering his courage and stepping forward. "When the war of a beast brings about the world's end, the friends come together. Bound by an oath, they sacrifice parts of themselves. To make a world, beloved by all." He recited, emotion lacing his voice.

Sephiroth looked at him curiously, "I don't recognize that part. Where is it from?"

Genesis ducked his head. "The end," he mumbled embarrassed.

They looked at him strangely for a moment, until Cloud started smiling. "I think it's beautiful." Now Zack, Sephiroth, and Angeal looked at him confused. "I love your ending, Genesis." He elaborated. The three turned back to Genesis, realization having dawned on them. They nodded in agreement. It was beautiful, and something they didn't expect.

Cloud stood up and walked over to Genesis, taking the other man's hand in his own. "Where is it?" he asked. Genesis just looked at him strangely. "The book," he elaborated. Genesis smiled slightly then walked over to the kitchen, where it was sitting on the counter. He offered it to Cloud, a question in his eyes. Cloud took a pen off the side table and flipped to the back. He wrote for a moment, before closing the book and offering it towards Genesis.

Genesis took the offered book and looked in the back. He saw his ending there, along with a note. _Genesis, you aren't a beast. Just a little strange at times. You didn't know I would react the way I did. There is no blame for you. You only did what you do normally. There is no need to be thankful. If anything, I should be grateful to you. You have changed my world, made it better. For which I am in your debt. Thank you, for being such an amazing person._ Genesis looked up, tears in his eyes. Cloud smiled, and Genesis gathered the youth into a hug. "No need to be grateful little one," he whispered in Cloud's ear. "You don't realize just how much of an impact you've had on all of us."

Zack hugged Cloud from the back, having stood up and walked over. "Agreed," he whispered in Cloud's ear. There were hums of agreement from the other two, and Cloud found himself to be surrounded by the embrace from his lovers. He hummed in contentment and rested his head on Genesis's chest. He might have impacted them, but they were more important to him they even his own life.

He would never again doubt himself about that.

Never again let them go.

* * *

_author's note:  
And so Relaxation comes to an end... i'm almost sad to see it end...  
I might do a small sequel, if enough people want to see one.. although, i would need help writing it.. so if you have any ideas, just pm me =D  
Thanks to all who followed this story to the end... From those who've read since the beginning, to those who have only just found this story, i appreciate you reading =D so thank you all, virtual pie slices all around...  
And many thanks to you, the reviewers... without you, i probably would've lost interest in this story long ago.. i am truly in your debt ^.^_  
_review, and i hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as i have enjoyed writing it... ^.^_  
_now, i will take my leave, and hopefully see you all again in my other stories... Later ^.^_

_~evilly_innocent~_


End file.
